Beneath The Endless Sky Book 7
by Luna Silvereyes
Summary: During an attack on the village by Koga, Sesshomaru's daughter Saaya is spirited away by some strange demons to a forboding castle. Here, she is kept captive by an enigmatic man with special plans for her and a deep grudge against her family. Rated T.
1. Saaya and Mononoke

Beneath The Endless Sky

Luna Silvereyes

Saaya and Mononoke

" Saaya! Get back here!" Sesshomaru shouted furiously. Saaya was just barely visible beyond the rise, her shoulder-length white hair flying behind her. The wolf cub, now half grown ran beside her, equally rebellious today. Sesshomaru paused and shook his head. He was far from tired, though he'd been chasing her all day, but he was getting a little annoyed. He had to keep reminding himself that demons grew quickly and she was only a month and a half old. She had reached that point in her life where she discovered her legs and never wanted to stop using them. Yet she was too young for her parents to tell her that she'd have many, many, many years in which to use them so much, she'd take them for granted. When she was old enough, she'd get the same lecture about other things. Now, Sesshomaru's job was just to get her home in time for her bath.

" Saaya!" he yelled again. Her head appeared at the top of the hill. " Yes daddy?" she called. He found he had a hard time getting used to that.

" It's time to go home. Your mother's waiting for you." He called. Saaya beamed. " Aw, can't we stay out a little longer? Mononoke hates taking baths." She whined. She squealed as Sesshomaru suddenly flew up beside her and scooped her up before she could run again. She hung limp in his arm as he started back toward the village, looking like he was carrying a rag doll. He didn't have to worry about grabbing the wolf cub. Mononoke never left Saaya's side if he could help it. Saaya swung her arms back and forth as he carried her back to the village. She looked up, letting her arms dangle downward. " Daddy? Why is the sky blue?"

" I don't know." He replied, glancing down at her.

" Daddy? Why is the grass green?"

" Because the earth made it that way."

" Daddy? Why does your arm hurt you sometimes?"

" Because it was recently reattached to me."

Here, Saaya laughed happily. Little did the happy young demon girl suspect that what her father was saying was the complete truth.

" Daddy? How old are you?"

" Three hundred and seventeen."

" Daddy? How old is mommy?"

" Somewhere around eighty."

He never really tired of answering her constant questions. He liked hearing her young voice. He'd never gotten to hear it when Miharu was born. She'd been taken so quickly and by the time he found her again, she was too old to ask such stupid questions. Well, to Saaya, they weren't stupid. But if an older person asked that to another older person, it would sound stupid for sure.

" Daddy? Why is my hair white?"

" You have my hair."

" I do? I'm sorry. I'll give it back."

Sesshomaru stopped and watched, wide-eyed as she attempted to pull her own hair out.

" Ugh! Ugh! Umph! Arghhh!" she grunted. " I'm sorry. I can't seem to get it out. I'll cut it with my claws when we get home."

" Uh, Saaya, you can keep it. I've got plenty." He said.

" Okay." She said. He started toward the village again and she hummed one of the faster lullabies that Saeka used to sing her.

" Near a tree by a river, there's a ho-ole in the ground, where an old man of aron goes around and around. In his mind is a beacon in the va-ale of the night, for a strange kind of fashion there's a wrong and a right."

She stopped and swung her arms again. They were nearing the village. Sesshomaru could see it from where they were standing.

" Daddy? How did you meet mommy?"

Sesshomaru smiled a little. " I was very sick. Your mother was a healer and she came to help me."

" And she made you all better!" she squeaked. Sesshomaru nodded. He looked down at her. " All right. So your mother doesn't think I trapped you again, can I trust you to walk to the village on your own?"

" Yep! Then Mononoke and I can go play after our bath!" she said. Sesshomaru carefully set her down, and instead of running away, she and Mononoke ran for the village where Sesshomaru could see Saeka standing by Kaede's village, her eyes shaded from the sun as she waited for them.

" Mommy!" Saaya cried. Saeka snatched her up and spun her around. " Oh, you're back! I thought you'd been lost forever!" she cried, pretending to be scared.

" I didn't leave, mommy. Daddy found me." She said as Sesshomaru came up to them. Saeka smiled. " So I see." She said. She looked up, Saaya's hand clasped in hers. " Was she agreeable?" she asked.

" After awhile. It took a little convincing." He said.

" Come on, Saaya. Time for yours and Mononoke's bath." Saeka said.

She led them around the back where she had some water all ready in a wooden tub. After she got them both in, Sesshomaru came around. " I never understood why you do them both at the same time." He said. She pushed Mononoke back in as he tried to leap out and smiled. " Well, they're both dirty, washing them both together won't make much of a difference in how clean they get, it saves work and water and they can't bear to be separated." She said. At that moment, Saaya splashed and drenched Saeka. Saeka made a face suggesting she was trying to be patient with her young daughter and shook the water out of her eyes. " Ugh. I hate getting soap in my eyes. You'd think they'd have sting-free soap in Kagome's world." She said. " When I give these two a bath, I usually end up taking more of one than they do."

" She gave the soap to you?" Sesshomaru said. Saeka nodded. " Yes. She brings me a little every month, starting last month when I gave Saaya her first bath. It works quite well, for something made from leaves."

Saaya splashed again and this time got a fistful of soap in Saeka's eyes. Saeka yelled and recoiled a bit, rubbing her eyes. Sesshomaru knelt beside her and used the corner of his sleeve to get the soap out of her eyes. Saaya and Mononoke watched for a second and then went back to dunking each other.

" Are you okay?" Sesshomaru inquired. Saeka blinked a few times. " Yeah, it stings though. Thanks." She said. Her eyes were bloodshot and slightly red around the rim, but she seemed fine. She just looked like she'd been crying. She returned to washing the two goofballs in the water. She carefully ducked Saaya's head beneath the surface and scrubbed her hair with soap, rinsing the water out by splashing her lightly. Saaya giggled and blew soap bubbles into the air.

Sesshomaru went to find InuYasha and the others while Saeka fished Saaya and Mononoke out of the water.

" I did not!"

" You did so!"

" Ah, you're dreaming!"

" Sit, boy!" Kagome yelled. Sesshomaru winced as he heard the telltale thud of the enchanted beads still at work around his brother's neck. He went around Kaede's cabin and found the two of them deep in an argument as usual.

" What are you two fighting about this time?" he grumbled. Kagome looked at him. " Hello, Sesshomaru. Apparently, InuYasha decided to hide my bag on me as soon as I said I wanted to go home for a few days."

" I didn't hide your stupid bag! Maybe you misplaced it, did you ever think of that?" he yelled.

Sesshomaru glanced back and forth at them as the argument started up again. Finally, he rolled his eyes and snarled at them both furiously. They both stopped on a dime and stared at him.

" Cut it out." He said. " InuYasha, help her look for her bag and Kagome, if you find it, apologize to InuYasha. If it turns out he does have it, do what you like." He said, turning and leaving the way he came.

" Fair enough." Kagome said smugly. InuYasha growled. " I don't have it. You'd better start working on that apology and it had better be good." He said.

Saeka came around with Saaya in her arms just in time to see the end of the fight. She smiled at her companion. " Very good." She said. Saaya squirmed to be let down and Saeka set her on the ground. " You're a regular Wiseman."

" I try." He said tonelessly.

" Daddy!" Saaya cried. Beside her, Mononoke yapped excitedly. Saaya laughed. " I'm all clean now!" she declared.

" I see that." Sesshomaru said. Saaya bounced up and down. " Can Mononoke and me go play?" she asked.

" It's 'Mononoke and 'I', and yes, you may go play. But don't go too far." Saeka said. Saaya grabbed the wolf cub and dashed off to the hill. Saeka sighed.

" I can't believe how fast she's growing. She's only a month and a half old." She said.

" Think of it this way, Saeka. She's a demon like us. She'll live far longer than any human would. We'll have her for a long time yet." Sesshomaru said. Saeka sighed. " Yes, but still. I still haven't even done her first haircut yet. She's going to need it. She can hardly see without that headband."

Sesshomaru took a step back for some reason and Saeka gave him a funny look. " What was that for? Oh, I get it. You're afraid I'll get ideas." She grumbled.

" Whoever said that?" he said in his usual semi-cold tone. Saeka rolled her eyes. " I've wondered for a long time how you always kept yours managed." She said, crossing her arms and tapping her chin.

" I've always done it myself."

Saeka shook her head. " I'm surprised you still have hair." She said, turning and heading back around Kaede's hut to purify the water for another time.

Sesshomaru stared after her and then quickly turned and calmly made a beeline toward the forest. He figured when she got into quirky moods like this, he was at a better advantage to avoid her, especially if she was nervous about Saaya's first haircut. She may just want to 'practice'.

Already he was forming ideas and excuses to use for Saaya when the day came. He'd ask Kaede about it later.

A/N: Okay, I hate doing disclaimers, but I'll get it over with. I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters except my own. Okay, this is the first chapter of Beneath The Endless Sky. I hope you all enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Just as a warning, there are two more books following this one and possibly more after that. One of the books after this is a short Oneshot connected to the series. It may not be long, but it's a part of the series nonetheless. R&R!


	2. The Wolf Tribe

The Wolf Tribe 

" Yay! Mononoke! We're free from Mommy and Daddy for awhile!" Saaya cried as she and her 'brother' ran spiritedly across the field. Mononoke's tongue was hanging out and he panted, Yeah! Isn't it great? Dad can be kind of a pain at times. 

Saaya smiled. She and her brother had been able to communicate like they both spoke the same language since they were tiny. Only they could understand each other, because they'd grown up around each other's tongues.

" Come on! Last one up the hill is a rotten egg!" she called.

You're sure going to need another bath! Mononoke yelled, dashing forward. Saaya gasped. " Hey! No fair!" she cried. She bounded up after him, eventually passing the wolf.

Who said 'no fair'? He yelled. Saaya disappeared at the top of the hill and Mononoke put on an extra burst of speed to catch up.

Suddenly, he got an unpleasant feeling at the back of his neck, like something bad was happening. He shook it off and kept going.

Finally, he reached Saaya who was standing stock-still. He laughed.

You're fast! He panted. She reached down and turned his head forward.

He gasped. Oh no! He murmured.

Before them stood a large pack of brown and white wolves, the same shade as Mononoke. They were growling furiously. Saaya, being around Mononoke could understand what they were saying.

One of our own! A white one closest to her grumbled.

That human stole him! Another one snarled. Mononoke stepped in front of them, growling, his hackles up. I was not stolen I was orphaned. This is my sister, Saaya. He said.

" Hey!" a voice called from within the trees. A black-haired demon stepped out, followed by a female red-haired one. The black-haired one eyed Saaya curiously. " Where'd you get that wolf cub and how do you understand our language?" he demanded sinisterly.

" A friend of my family's found it orphaned in the forest about a month and a half ago when I was born. I've grown up around his language." Saaya said defiantly. The female demon cocked her head. " You seem familiar somehow. What's your name?" she asked in a considerably gentler voice than whoever was with her.

" Saaya."

" That's a pretty name. I'm Ayame." She said smiling. The other demon shook his head disgustedly. " Ayame, I thought you were smarter than that." He growled.

" Koga, she's just a little kid. Probably one of the human children from the village."

Koga made a face, stalked forward and snatched Saaya up. Saaya screamed once and Mononoke snapped at Koga, trying to get her down. " Ayame, do human children have dog ears?" he demanded.

" Oh. I, suppose not." She said.

Koga looked Saaya in the eye. " You must be the kid of that mutt, InuYasha!" he yelled.

" InuYasha isn't my father." She yelled back, clearly unafraid of him.

" Oh? Then who is?" he hissed, amused.

" Sesshomaru."

Here, Koga made a face of surprise. " Sesshomaru? He's your father? Now that's a laugh."

" I'm not kidding. And if you don't put me down, he'll know I'm in trouble and come and kill you."

" Maybe you should let her go, Koga." Ayame said. " Not too long after that thing began attacking all of the humans and demons in the area, I saw Sesshomaru. He's pretty powerful. He destroyed one of the deadlier of the Band of Seven like he was a fly. If this is his daughter, we're treading on dangerous territory."

Koga sighed and looked at Saaya again. " I can't just let her leave. She can talk to the wolves. She's grown up with a wolf cub. She technically belongs to the wolf tribes."

" I'm a dog-dragon!" Saaya cried in anger.

" Shut up!" Koga said. " She's coming with us."

" Koga." Ayame said irritably. " We can't just take her."

" Watch me. She doesn't belong among the humans if she can speak to the wolves. If she started to ward off attacks we send in, they'll get confused about whom to obey, being taught to only obey whom they can understand."

Saaya struggled in his grip and looked down at Mononoke. " Run, Mononoke! Get father!" she cried in wolf.

No! I won't leave you, Saaya! He replied. Koga glanced down at him.

" One of you take the cub." He said to the white wolves. A large female wolf made a move to pick up Mononoke by the scruff of his neck. Mononoke bared his teeth and backed up.

Saaya saw that they were outnumbered. She inhaled deeply.

" FATHER!" she screamed.

About a mile away, Sesshomaru, completely transformed raised his head in alarm as he was inspecting an abandoned horse he'd found. When it saw his attention was distracted, the horse whinnied and galloped away into the forest. But Sesshomaru couldn't have cared less. His red eyes narrowed menacingly.

_Saaya_, he thought. With a snarl, he bounded off through the forest. He had no time to change back so he'd have to go as he was and risk freaking out a few of the villagers.

InuYasha was sitting on the roof, replaying Kagome's apology through his head, unable to believe that she had actually apologized.

A sound like thunder met his ears and before him, about seventy yards away, something huge and white burst out of the trees, heading toward the eastern forest. He recognized it instantly as Sesshomaru. He drew his Tetsuaiga, thinking that Sesshomaru had come to wreck the village. But when he saw that the white dog demon was ignoring the village and headed toward one place in particular, his thoughts switched to one other, slightly more alarming thought. Sesshomaru never used his true form where others could see him, though InuYasha knew about his brother's occasional need to transform. But now, his brother was coming out in broad daylight as the enormous white dog that was his true form, he knew something wasn't right.

Something had happened to Saaya.

As Koga was starting back into the forest with the squirming Saaya held in his arm, his other hand clasped over her mouth, Ayame suddenly shrieked.

" Koga! Put her down now!" she screamed.

" What? Why?"

" Just put her down! Put her down!"

Ayame turned and ducked into the forest, her white wolves following her. Koga stayed put, wondering what had gotten her so freaked out. But when the ground beneath him began to shake, he knew she'd seen something. He cautiously turned around and his eyes went wide.

At the bottom of the hill, stood the biggest demon he'd ever seen. It was a large white dog; red eyes glaring up him garishly. The demon dog barked once and bounded up the hill in one leap. The head lowered to stare at him. He saw that a single eye was a large as he was. This thing could easily swallow him whole.

Saaya was squirming furiously, trying to get free. " Let me down! If you don't, he'll kill you!" she cried. Koga let her slide to the ground, frozen in horror. Saaya got to her feet and ran over to the demon, jumping up and down. " Dad! Hey! Down here!" she called. The demon backed up slightly and bent his head to sniff her cautiously. Saaya smiled and hugged the demon's nose, yelling, " See? I'm fine! I made a new friend!"

The dog raised its head, taking her with it. Saaya squealed and mocked fright.

Mononoke suddenly crashed from the bushes and ran over. He stood there barking wildly. Obviously, he thought that the new demon was a threat to Saaya. Saaya waved to him. " Hi Mononoke!" she called. She had raised herself up and was now sitting atop the giant dog's nose, staring down.

Koga began to back away as the demon picked up Mononoke as well.

Saaya called down to Koga. " It was nice meeting you!"

With that, the demon started back toward the village with Saaya and the little wolf cub. Koga sank to the ground, scared stiff and relieved that he'd been spared.

Ayame came back out of the bushes and sat down beside him. " You okay? I told you to put her down." She said. They both stared in the direction the demon had gone.

" So that was Sesshomaru's true form." She said. " I've never seen a demon so big."

" Same here. I guess the little mutt was telling the truth." Koga said.

Saeka was more startled than she had ever been when she stepped outside and saw Sesshomaru in his true form padding toward the village. She could see several people backing away in fear as he approached. He stopped outside the village and lowered himself to the ground. Saeka ran over as his head lowered to his paws and to her surprise, Saaya and Mononoke jumped down. Sesshomaru raised his head again and looked down at Saeka.

" Sesshomaru? What happened?" she asked. " I've never seen you use your true form in broad daylight like this."

Sesshomaru chuffed and shook his head. Saeka sighed and crossed her arms. " Sesshomaru, you know very well that I can't understand you when you're like this. Don't you think you should change back now?"

As an answer, his body began to glow brightly and she shut her eyes, pulling Saaya behind her. When she opened them again, she saw Sesshomaru in his humanoid form standing before her, looking very irritated.

" Uh-oh." Saeka said. She sighed again. " I think it's time for another one of those talks. Saaya, go and find Lady Kaede. See if she needs your help at all."

" Okay. Daddy will tell you what happened." She said. She ran off, Mononoke trotting beside her.

Is dad going to get mad at mom? Mononoke asked.

" I hope not. He was helping me. She'll only be worried. Besides, he should get angry at the wolf tribe."

" Sesshomaru, what happened?" Saeka asked.

" The wolf demons are here." He said. " Two of the tribes have joined forces. One of them is the wolf demon InuYasha used to complain about."

" Koga!" Saeka cried. " Oh great."

She noticed that a few villagers were listening in. She turned to her companion. " Let's move away for a minute."

The two of them made their way to the hill and stopped halfway up. Saeka took a seat. " Okay, what happened?" she asked Sesshomaru, sitting beside her.

" Apparently, Saaya decided to go further away than usual. I found her up at the base of the forest."

" Somehow, I'm not surprised. She is your daughter, after all." Saeka mused.

" What's that supposed to mean?"

" She has your blood. The urge to go wherever she feels she has to go to. It took you forever to quell that urge." Saeka said, smiling. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. " Saeka, I meant it. The Wolf tribe is back. They're in the forest now. I heard one of them call the other by the name, Koga. He in turn called his companion, Ayame. They were taking Saaya into the forest."

Saeka gasped. " What? Why?"

" Because of Mononoke." Sesshomaru replied gravely. " Do you remember the night Tobias brought Mononoke, the night Saaya was born?"

" Yes. He said he found it orphaned." Saeka said. Sesshomaru nodded. " He gave us vital information that night. He did find the wolf cub orphaned, but it did in fact belong to the wolf tribe. They've come to take Mononoke back and now that Saaya can speak the wolf language, they want her too."

" They won't get them. I refuse to give them either Mononoke or our daughter. We've already lost Miharu and Saaya doesn't know about her. I'm not going to lose Saaya."

" Saeka, I'm not saying we should give them up. But we may have started a conflict between the humans in the village, ourselves and the wolves because of Mononoke and Saaya." Sesshomaru pointed out. Saeka hugged her knees and sighed. " The way our lives are going, this could be another recap of what happened at Malsshinyor. I can't bear the thought of losing another one." She whispered. She let out a shaky sigh. " I used to be so much stronger and able to cope. Now, hardly anything of my old self remains. Being a mother is the hardest thing I have ever done." She said distantly.

" I understand." He said quietly. " Being a father is the hardest thing I have ever done."

Saeka smiled at him and closed her eyes, relishing the gentle breeze floating past them and the time spent with the one most important to her.

A/N: I know, I know. I've caused yet another outbreak of vengeance within the society of demons. I just needed something good here and I like having Sesshy transform. I was feeling a little random when I wrote his discovery of the horse. He didn't kill it, right for all of you horse-lovers out there. I plead guilty to being one myself! Mia-culpa! Mia-culpa! R&R!!!


	3. Attack of The Wolf Demon Tribe

Attack of The Wolf Demon Tribe

Saaya sighed as she watched Sakura toddle around the yard. It was boring being a babysitter, but her aunt had offered to give her some of those dried potato things she liked, so she found herself seated on top of Kaede's hut watching a two month-old practice walking.

" Sakura, stay away from the cats." Saaya groaned, leaping off the roof and grabbing her cousin before she got clawed. Sakura giggled and squirmed to get down. She lifted the little girl up and back into the courtyard. She set Sakura down and sighed. " Now I know how father must have felt." She murmured. " Always chasing after me." She sighed and smiled. " Now those were the days."

She flexed her ears and watched Sakura dash about the earth. She was cute, Saaya had to admit. Her hair was sleek and glassy. It was the shade of charcoal. She had golden eyes just like her father's and uncle's. Saaya couldn't help but smile. She liked her cousin's eyes, but she preferred her own shade, dark green, the color of freshly mined emeralds.

" Saaya!" She heard Kagome call. She wanted to drop down in relief she was so tired. She turned around. " Kagome! InuYasha! Finally." She said.

" How's Sakura?" Kagome asked. Saaya always found it a shock nowadays to see Kagome dressed as a normal person in this era. She no longer wore the school uniform she always had, because she no longer went to high school, even though she'd graduated. From what Saaya could tell, eight years had passed since her aunt's arrival into this world and she'd somehow managed to finish school and make the choice to stay here. She still went back to her original time era though, once a month on the times when InuYasha became a human so none of the villagers would know. He was a demon again and she was back, wearing a plain brown kimono and her usual yellow bag on her back.

" How was Sakura?" she asked.

" Hyper, as usual." Saaya replied. She flicked her hair out of her face. Her white hair had grown out considerably. Because she didn't like being mistaken for her father, she wore it in a thin ponytail, or braid, whichever Saeka felt like putting in that day. Her dog-ears still stuck out, telling everyone she was a demon. InuYasha sighed and shook his head. " I still can't figure out how you ended up with ears like mine when both of your parents are demons." He muttered.

" You forget, InuYasha." Kagome said. " Saaya's mother is a half-demon, like you. Sesshomaru being a true demon makes Saaya almost a full demon."

" Yep." Saaya said. " But mom tells me that dad hated half-demons for the longest time."

" He did." InuYasha said. " He nearly killed both of us a number of times."

Kagome elbowed him. " Knock it off."

" What?" InuYasha protested. " What'd I do?"

Saaya grinned. " You two are hilarious. Well, I've got some training to do. I'll see you later." She said, turning and bounding away. Saaya furrowed her brow in concentration. " Hmm. Mom helped me last week and it's once again time for training on controlling my powers. I believe that it's dad's turn."

She headed up the hill to the field she'd known about since she could walk. If Sesshomaru wasn't there, she could train by herself until he arrived. Her parents only helped her because they believed she could lose control of herself. She wondered why her parents never let her leave the village. The one time she'd been away, it was when she'd nearly been taken by the wolf demon tribe. That was the also the first time she'd seen her father's true form. She had known it was him, because her mother had done a sketch of what she remembered when she saw it the first time as well. She had said it was the most terrifying and spectacular thing she'd ever seen. Of course, it had apparently been when her father had been missing his left arm, but Saeka didn't include that. But Saaya always remembered what her father's true demonic form looked like. She often wondered if she had one.

She reached the center of the field and saw that he wasn't there.

" So what else is new?" she grumbled. She sighed and closed her eyes. She began the process of summoning her powers. Unlike her parents, Saaya was a flame user. She could manipulate fire to do whatever she wished. Right now, she wanted to light the field aflame.

Her eyes snapped open, she clapped her hands together and directed her arms in front of her. " _Firestorm!_"

A super-hot jet of flame erupted from her hands and she lashed it in waves at the billowing green grass, setting it alight. The problem with this attack was while it was highly effective and cut down anyone who stood in her way if she wanted, it used up a lot of power and she preferred not to use it. After only a few seconds of using it, she pulled her hands apart and fell to the ground. She had only enough energy left at the moment to absorb the flames back into her body. She inhaled and waited as every tongue of fire leapt off the ground and came at her in waves, colliding with her and disappearing within her body. Finally, she exhaled and everything vanished. The field was still as it was because she could also control how destructive she wanted the flame to be. In other words, she could control the temperature. If fire were icy cold, then it wouldn't burn anything. If it were meltingly hot, then it would destroy everything in sight. She'd chosen to make it icy.

Saaya looked up. You could barely tell that anything had just happened. The only evidence was the singed parts where the fire had emerged in full temp before she modified it. Saaya stood up. " And this isn't even my full power." She murmured. She sighed and sat back down, cradling her face in her hand. " I hate being a demon. Why can't I be normal like aunt Kagome? Well, she's a priestess, but she's more normal than I am. Heck, even mom's more normal than me."

Saaya let her thoughts wander on her mother for a minute. She thought of her mom as the epitome of kindness. She cared for Saaya and always seemed hesitant about letting her go anywhere. Saaya remembered one time when Saeka had snuck out at night and gone to a little upraised patch of dirt, kneeling down and beginning to talk to it. Saaya, hiding behind a water barrel had wondered what her mother was doing. Perhaps it was a gravesite and her mother had a loved one buried there. She wondered who it could possibly be.

Saaya had always toyed on whether she should ask her father or not. He was sure to know. But she never did.

" Such is the life of a demon girl. Hmm. I wonder where Mononoke is?"

Saaya stood up and looked around. Usually, the wolf was somewhere near her, though not as closely as he had been when she was little. She still recalled how she and her 'brother' had enjoyed running from her father until they felt like giving up. More often than not, he caught them instead. Once, he'd actually trapped her with one of the village fishing nets. She'd found it hilarious, though her mother sure hadn't. Saeka had gotten so mad about it, she'd actually transformed, resulting in Saaya's knowledge of both of her parents' true forms.

Saaya smiled. " It sure is interesting being only almost two years old and able to remember just about everything since age one month." She mused.

She sighed and lay back against the warm earth, staring up at the clouds.

" It sure is nice out today. I hope dad doesn't get here too quickly." She whispered. She closed her eyes.

Not too far off, something perched in the trees, watching her train. It looked to be a white baboon. But it didn't move as it sat in the tree, observing the Firestorm attack and then watching as she lay down and went to sleep.

_Hmm. Quite powerful. I haven't seen any flame abilities in a long time. _The thing thought.

Saaya opened her eyes and sat up again. She had a feeling like she was being watched. But she shrugged it off and stood up. She looked toward the trees. Something white flashed into her vision for a moment and when she looked more closely, there was nothing. Saaya blinked. " Wonder what that was? Must have imagined it."

She turned as footsteps met her ears, coming from the village. It was Sesshomaru.

" Dad!" Saaya called. " Where were you?"

" Your mother had some problems with rats getting into Lady Kaede's hut. I was helping to set the traps."

" Okay. I just used my Firestorm move and I'm still recharging." Saaya explained. He nodded. " Very well. Wait a few more minutes." He said. Saaya nodded. " Okay. I'm going to wander around a few minutes, just at the edge of the forest."

" Don't go into the forest." He said. Saaya took off.

" I won't!" she called. She swerved at the edge of the forest and broke into a run, relishing the wind in her hair and on her face as she went faster and faster, until she was practically flying.

She tripped over a tree root and yelled as she flew into a wild tumble, finally landing upside down and flopping to the ground with an exhausted sigh.

" That was more fun than I ever want to have…until next week." She said, getting to her feet. She looked toward where her father was. She'd gone farther than she thought. It had seemed like seconds.

" I've got to control my speed better." She mumbled. She sighed and started back the way she had come. She was too tired to run, even though running like that was what she lived for. The only thing that would make this life perfect was if she weren't a demon, or that something exciting would happen.

As she neared the hill she'd left, she heard a shout from the village and an explosion go off. Her heart began to race.

" Mom! Dad! Everyone!" she cried. She dashed up the hill and looked down in horror.

The village was under attack. She could see wolves and wolf demons swarming the grounds, attacking the villagers. Her eyes searched frantically for her family. She thought she saw her father, battling a group of wolf demons. But no one else was in sight.

" Sakura." She whispered. Her little cousin was in the village. " NO! Sakura!"

She leapt down the hill and charged through the grass, flexing her claws angrily. " They'd better not harm her!" she cried.

She reached the village. A large wolf bore down on her and his fangs went for her throat. She brought her claws up and slashed at the thick fur surrounding his neckline, drawing blood. He yelped and backed off, a terrible look in his eyes. Instantly, Saaya felt remorse for what she had done. She held out her hand and looked at him. " I'm sorry." She said in wolf, the language she remembered from when she and Mononoke had been children. The wolf glared at her and growled. She knew he was asking how she could understand him. He got to his feet and dashed off into the forest. Saaya lowered her ears and sighed. She jumped up and looked around. All around her was fighting and yelling as the villagers drove the wolves away.

As she was preparing to dive in to help, something crashed from the burning building beside her and fell to the ground. Whatever it was got up immediately and turned to her. It was Sesshomaru. Saaya gasped when she saw her father. He was barely recognizable as a humanoid, if not a demon. His face was badly burned and one of his eyes was squeezed shut. Most of his armor was cracked and broken and the furry wrap he always wore was gone. Saaya could see that some of his hair had burned off as well. The uninjured eye opened in surprise when it saw her.

" Saaya!" he cried. " Get out of here!"

" Father! What happened to you?" she said, bending down to look at him. He'd sunk to the ground. He was very weak.

" They caught us by surprise. They have a horribly fast new wolf demon among them who was even faster than I." He said.

" No, I don't believe it." Saaya said defiantly. Sesshomaru put a hand on her shoulder. " Your uncle and I are still here, but your aunt, mother and Lady Kaede and the others have left the village. I don't know which way they went, but I want you to get out of here. I'm going to be transforming. There are too many wolves to deal with without burning down the whole village."

" But father, you're hurt. I can't leave you like this. I can probably transform too, it's our only chance." Saaya protested. Sesshomaru shook his head.

" No, Saaya. I can do this on my own and you aren't strong enough yet. You're only a year old and you've mastered only one attack."

" But that's enough. I can help." Saaya persisted.

" It isn't enough. I know." He murmured. Saaya blinked in surprise. " What do you mean?"

" Your sister was only three and she died because she wasn't strong enough. Go!"

" Sister!" Saaya exclaimed. But before she could say anymore, a bright sphere of light suddenly surrounded her and she felt herself being pulled back the way she came. As she went further from the ruined village, she watched her father turn and face the enemy, his form beginning to glow brightly. Then, the hill obstructed her view and she couldn't see him anymore.

The sphere finally released her in the middle of the field she always trained at. It dropped her to the ground and vanished. She sat up wearily and gasped. "No, Father!" she cried. She ran to the top of the hill and looked down. Her father's immense demon form was eradicating wolves and demons alike. But even from here, she could see the injuries that plagued him.

" Father, please be careful." She whispered. She was scared. She was numb. She was in shock. She had had a sister. Saaya sunk to her knees. She had had a sister. It finally hit her. That grave that Saeka always went to: that grave was that of her sister, whoever she had been. She shook her head.

" I wonder why I was never told?" she muttered bitterly. She got up and turned to the forest. She inhaled deeply. " I'll get help. I'll talk to the other demons in the area, they can help fight the wolf tribe." She said. She took off into the forest. She wasn't sure what she was going to find, but she knew she needed to find it soon.

She had no idea she was being watched.

A/N: It's getting to the part that many of you may hate me for. This upcoming idea was actually inspired by a very minor scene in the second InuYasha movie. It just struck me as kind of ironic the way it's played out. Now, unless you're an abnormal human being and unless you AREN'T Kinkatia, you probably won't know what I'm talking about. But if you're extremely prone to notice the very unnoticeable, you'll get this right away. Enjoy the chapter!


	4. Strange Rescue

Strange Rescue

Saaya slashed her way through the thick undergrowth of the forest, using thoughts of the attack on the village to empower her strikes. Each one became deadlier, until she was so mad, little tongues of flame attached to her hands and she began to set the trees alight. She stopped herself and sank to the ground in exhaustion. She couldn't believe that just a little while ago, she'd been happy and training while waiting for her father in the field. The wolf demons had attacked so quickly and so brutally, even her father hadn't been prepared. Saeka had told Saaya of the days when her father was still traveling. From what Saaya could tell, they'd hated each other from the moment they'd met. But Saeka never told her further than that, so Saaya didn't know how everything turned out like this. And the fact that she had had a sister at some point angered her even more. Why hadn't they told her? What were they afraid of?

Saaya sighed and leaned against a tall oak. She closed her eyes wearily.

_Grooowwl_

Saaya bolted up. She gasped and looked around. She'd heard something, she was sure of it.

_Groooaaaal!_

Saaya jumped to her feet. " Wolves!" she exclaimed. Of all the times that Mononoke wasn't around. She didn't even know where he was. She hadn't seen him since the night before when he'd gone off to hunt.

Two yellow eyes glared at her from the bushes. The body of a large brown wolf followed them. About four other large wolves in turn followed him, all dark brown in color. Saaya backed up. She didn't want to hurt the wolves, but she didn't want to become their next meal either.

" Easy, easy now." She said in wolf. " I'm not your enemy, I'm a friend."

Leader Koga warned us about you. One of them growled. You are the dog girl with the power to speak to us. We won't be fooled. 

Saaya gulped and took a few steps back. The wolves followed her, fangs bared in anticipation. There was a hungry gleam in their eyes that Saaya was almost sickened to look at.

With a cry, Saaya whirled and took off through the forest at high speed. She could hear the pack crashing after her, but she didn't dare look back. She kept her eyes forward to the ground for any roots poking up or dry leaves she could trip on.

But she wasn't expecting the forest vine to entwine itself around her neck and throw her back while she was focusing on the ground. She choked and tore the thing from her neck as she struggled to get up. She'd been caught so suddenly by the vine, she'd turned her ankle in the process.

As she heard the wolves approaching, her dog-ears went back in fear. She knew that there was no way she'd survive this. And even if her parents were to find her, she'd be long dead and decayed. She watched blankly as the wolves caught up, fangs glistening and claws ready to slash her open.

As she braced for the final attack, something white suddenly slammed into the wolf, knocking it to the ground on the side of the trail. The wolf jumped up, tail between its legs and dashed off, yowling. The white thing turned to the rest of the pack, facing away from Saaya. The pack growled at it furiously, but for some reason, they seemed intimidated by it instead of angry. As Saaya watched, they gradually began to back off and eventually, ran off into the forest. Saaya sat up and watched them go. The white thing turned to her and she saw that it was a baboon pallet. Obviously, it was a human or something inside it. But she couldn't see through the eyeholes.

" Um, Thank you." She said to it. It continued to stare at her. Saaya blinked. " Who…who are you?" she asked. The thing cocked its head and then returned it to normal position, as though it had shrugged. Saaya got to her feet.

" Um, okay. Once again, thank you." She said. She made to go around the creature, but the baboon pallet suddenly leapt in front of her, blocking her way. Whatever was underneath it stood up to its full height and she was a little freaked to see that the owner of the pallet was taller than she was. It probably wasn't just a friendly spirit after all.

" Hey, I want to get past. Move aside." She yelled. She tried again, but it leapt in front of her, knocking her back to the ground. Saaya got to her feet, grumbling. " That's it." She cried. She rushed at it, claws extended. " I am grateful that you saved my life, but this is going too far!"

With a single slash, she struck the creature's head off. The baboon head rolled to the ground and Saaya ran around it and down the path, back in the direction of the village. Help or no help, she had to find her father.

She was almost at the forest entry way when several long, snake-like creatures dropped down from the canopy, snarling furiously at her. Saaya was so startled she fell back and huddled into a ball, unsure of what these were. They were like miniature dragons with snake bodies and fangs. One of them lashed forward and sank its teeth into her arm. Saaya cried out and slashed at it with her claws. The thing dropped from her arm and she made to get up. But as she tried to move her legs, she realized in horror that the thing that had bitten her had had toxic venom in its bite. It was slowly seeping through her bloodstream and causing her body to go numb. She tried to move, but found herself to be glued to the forest floor.

The monsters cackled and descended rapidly toward her. They coiled their scaly bodies around her and lifted her up into the air. Saaya tried desperately to get away. " No! No! Put me down! Leave me alone!" she screamed. But they didn't listen as they rose higher and higher into the sky, their hapless captive held tight in their combined grasps. They rose up above the treetops and out into the open horizon. Saaya looked down and saw the burned ruin of the village. She gasped sharply when she saw her father, in his original form, sitting outside the village, looking double the worse for wear. She opened her mouth to call to him, but as she struggled to form the words, she found that the venom had even affected her vocal cords. She couldn't speak.

" _Dad!_" she whispered hoarsely. " _Dad! Help! I'm here!_"

But he didn't hear her. Saaya shut her eyes to prevent from crying, though the closed lids didn't do much to stem the flow.

" _No._" she murmured.

Ignoring her silent mourning, the monsters flew onward, toward the dark and foreboding destination in their minds.

Sesshomaru was exhausted. He felt like he was going to die as he lay outside the village, conserving his strength for finding Saeka and the others. He didn't even have the energy to open his eyes. He hadn't felt this weakened since the time he'd been the victim of a full-blown wind scar from the Tetsuaiga. He knew that he felt horrible as well as looked it. That had been a tough fight. If only he hadn't been caught off guard like that. He was furious with himself for allowing a bunch of Moronic wolves get the best of him.

He tried to get up. He found that it hurt just to move his arm. He must have been burned pretty badly. No matter, to a demon, these were nothing. They'd heal within a few hours. He hated being this weak. He hated whenever he felt depleted of all energy after a rough battle. This one had been particularly bad. First, he'd been in one of the huts, battling that super fast wolf demon and then the coward had taken off to let the building fall down on him. Not only had he been burned, but he was pretty sure he broke something too. He'd have to ask Saeka later. When the beams had landed on him, he'd heard something crack in his shoulder. Now, a broken bone would heal within a few days, but only if it was set right and this same rule applied for demons as well. If something were indeed broken, he'd have to get Saeka to set it into position so it would heal. He wasn't foolish enough to try it on his own.

Using a final reserve of energy, he sat up and slowly got to his feet. Leaning against a broken post for support, he scanned the ruined fields for any sign of life. He could see nothing but dead bodies everywhere.

He sighed and started down the broken road, toward where he believed Saeka had led everyone.

Sesshomaru didn't remember going back down. All he knew was that he had woken up and he was on the road again. He wanted to yell in frustration. He wasn't supposed to black out like that. He was so much stronger than that.

He got up again and stood perfectly still, waiting for the dizziness to pass.

As he was preparing to start out again, he heard something coming toward him and his hand instantly went to his sword. But when Saeka burst from the trees, his hand fell limply to his side. Saeka inhaled sharply. " Sesshomaru!" she screamed. She ran to him in a panic. " Sesshomaru, what happened to you? Where's InuYasha? Wasn't he helping you?"

" He disappeared." Sesshomaru answered. Saeka was staring at him with a look of pure anger, not at him, but at all that had happened. With a sob, she threw her arms around his neck. " I'm sorry! I should have been here! You've been hurt to the point of fainting!" she cried. Sesshomaru hugged her back. " I'm fine, Saeka. I just need rest."

As soon as this was said, he grunted in pain and pulled back, clutching his right shoulder. Saeka gasped and quickly led him back to the ruined fields.

" Sit." She commanded. " You shouldn't move. You've broken your shoulder."

" Ah, so my hunch was correct." Sesshomaru muttered. Saeka hurried about the field, gathering up plants of all sorts. Finally, she came back and dumped them on the ground. " All right, let's have a look." She said. Sesshomaru kept a straight and calm face as she carefully pulled back the material of his kimono at the shoulder. She sucked in her breath. " Oh." She murmured.

" What is it?" He asked.

" I'll need Kaede. It's very swollen and it's threatening to gouge through your skin. It'll take more than realignment to fix this, Sesshomaru." She said gravely.

" Very well." He said.

" I don't know where they all are at the moment, but they'll follow me back to the village to see if there are any survivors." Saeka said. He nodded. He pulled the cloth back into place and watched as she picked up the plants, sat down and sighed as she sorted through them. " Sometimes I wonder if the Time Travelers were correct in us not being together. Look at all of the ill luck that's been plaguing us." She whispered. " It's a good thing remedial herbs grew in those fields. I can make a dry powder out of them that will bring the swelling down."

" Thank you." He said. " And forget the Time Travelers, Saeka. That's all behind us. Miharu took care of them when she destroyed Drasmond. Malsshinyor is no more."

Saeka smiled dryly. " I trust you."

Sesshomaru just gazed at her.

A/N: I may not be updating for a bit, but with I never know. I'm either too hyper or too excited!!!! My sister's baby is coming a month early and she might have it soon! I'm going to be here this time!!!!!! YAAAAYY!! Sorry, I'm just way too excited and I can't stop jabbering. Pretty out of character for someone as morbid as I usually am. Oh well. R&R!


	5. The Enigmatic New Demon

The Enigmatic New Demon

Saaya had given up struggling and now watched as they began to descend to a small mountain overlooking an abandoned village. Atop the mountain was a small castle.

" Is that where we are headed?" she wondered aloud. As an answer, the monsters suddenly swooped down on the mountain, approaching the castle at a breakneck speed. Saaya tried not to yell as they went. They began to slow down in front of the building and she could see a wrap around balcony coming into view. Before she could react, they suddenly released her and she tumbled headlong onto the wooden surface of the balcony. She got to her feet shakily and watched them leave. " Wait! Why did you leave me here?" she called after them. But they were long gone. She sighed. " Now what do I do?" she murmured, looking over the railing. Her legs weren't quite strong enough for her to jump to the ground and survive without a broken ankle. She supposed her only choice if she wanted to get down was to go through the castle. She turned and faced the sliding panel door. Instantly, she gasped and pushed herself back against the rail. Someone was directly behind the door, sitting on the floor and watching her. Her heart was pounding wildly. " W-Who's there?" she stammered.

" _Come in_." Whoever it was said quietly. Saaya cocked an eyebrow.

" Huh?"

" _Come in._" The person repeated. Saaya gulped and slowly stepped toward the door. She placed her hand on the wooden frame and slowly pushed it open.

She could see someone sitting several feet away and watching her intently.

" Come inside." He said. Saaya didn't really want to, but did as she was told. She stepped in and closed the door behind her, figuring that it was the polite thing to do. She sat down in front of the door.

" Excuse me," she said in a shaky voice. " But who are you? Why did those monsters bring me here?"

" Monsters? Those were my demons." He said simply, as though it weren't a big deal, which it was. " I ordered them to bring you here."

" Why?" she demanded.

" Because you'd be useful for what I'm planning to do." He said. She thought she could see him smiling. She backed up against the door. " Who are you?" she asked again.

" My apologies for sounding rude. I am called Naraku."

InuYasha, Kagome, a few of the villagers, Rin, Kaede, Tobias, Sakura, Sango, Miroku, Botan, their new daughter Rona and Kirara sat in silence in the only hut that was the least damaged left in the village. Kaede sighed. " Not since the passing of my sister, Kikyo had such sadness been aroused in this village." She murmured.

" We have nothing left." A woman said sadly. " I don't even have my son." She started to cry and her husband put his arm around her. " Hush. It'll be all right." He said encouragingly. Kagome hugged Sakura close for a moment and then turned to them. " Would you like to hold Sakura?" she asked. The woman looked at her and smiled. " Yes." She said. She carefully took the baby in her arms. " She's so precious." She whispered. Kagome smiled kindly. " Thank you. She's a good girl."

InuYasha had to fight not to agree and hurt his pride. Instead, he turned to Kagome. " How's Sesshomaru doing, do you know?"

" Not so good. His shoulder was almost crushed to the point where even demonic healing abilities couldn't fix it. Saeka's doing everything she possibly can."

" Man, hard to believe a wolf demon took him down." InuYasha muttered. He sounded concerned for his brother, which was surprising enough. Kagome sighed. " I'm going to go and check on them." She said.

She left the hut. Saeka, not wanting any disturbance from the villagers, had moved herself and Sesshomaru outside to a thicket in the forest where she was attempting to help him. His shoulder was in fact, nearly crushed and it was all she could do to keep the intense pain he'd been going through minimal. He'd commented dryly that it hurt as much as losing his arm had. But he'd mentioned to Kagome quietly that it couldn't have been as bad as what Saeka had gone through years and years ago at her valley. He told Kagome about the burn marks on Saeka's arms that she'd shown him a long time ago. Kagome had been horrified.

Now, as she approached the forest and the grassy entrance Saeka had put up to keep spying humans away, she thought of this. How could Saeka have had the patience to put up with that, she wondered.

" Saeka?" she called.

" Who is it?" Saeka replied.

" It's me, Kagome. I came to see how he's doing."

" Come on in."

Kagome pushed back the branches and shuffled inside, replacing them behind her. She could see Sesshomaru seated a ways away, staring off into space. He glanced up as she approached. Saeka was ferreting around in the bushes several feet away. Kagome could see the bushes moving as Saeka crawled about.

" Ugh!" She grunted as she forced her way out. " It's horrible in there."

She stumbled over and sat down beside Sesshomaru.

" How is he?"

" He's doing better. He had a little problem with internal bleeding because of the crushed bone, but we got that cleared up thanks to Lady Kaede's remedies."

" I have to find Saaya. I should never have let her go into the forest alone." Sesshomaru growled. He winced as he moved his shoulder wrong and crossed his eyes. Saeka laughed and placed her hand on his arm. " Stay put. If you move, you'll just re-break it." She warned. He sighed irritably and tugged at a strand of his hair, as though bored, which he probably was. Saeka noticed this. " You burned a lot of hair, there." She commented. She got up and went over to Kagome.

" This poses a problem." She said quietly.

" What?" Kagome whispered.

" His hair is badly singed. When it grows back, he's going to look like a machete tester. I'll have to get him to oblige to letting me cut the uneven ends off."

" Do you know how?"

" Kaede taught me everything there is to know. My only problem will be getting him to cooperate."

" Good luck." Kagome whispered. She looked up suddenly. " Saeka, it's starting to get dark. You may want to get the two of you inside." She said. Saeka nodded. " All right."

Neither of them noticed the dark shapes of demons as they soared out of sight.

A/N: You see, Naraku is supposed to be dead, but is very much alive. The trouble is, Saaya has no idea all that he's done in the past. I would write more, but I just got back from the hospital and I'm exhausted. **(yawns) **I'll update tomorrow. And, Silentmoondemon, try to keep that big sword of yours under control. You're starting to scare me again.


	6. An Unusual Request

An Unusual Request 

Saaya sat huddled against the wall of the cellar with her head in her arms resting atop her folded knees. She was frightened, though she was safe. She was hungry, though she had food. She was alone, though she had the company of little animals and memories within the dark room. She was cold, though the cellar was warm. In truth, she was desolate. Naraku was refusing to release her, saying she was necessary. He had muttered something and used the name, Sesshomaru. That could only be her father. Saaya looked up and grimaced. She hated Naraku for doing this, not that she ever liked him. Sure, he was moderately kind to her, but he kept her in the cellar for crying out loud! Saaya growled and jumped up, running to the ladder and up to the locked door and pounding on it fiercely. " Let me out! I demand to be let out now!" she screamed. She cried out and fell back to the floor as the door opened suddenly and Naraku appeared, staring at her down on the floor quizzically. " I'm afraid I didn't catch what you said." He murmured. Saaya raised her sore head from the concrete floor and glowered up at him. " Let me out." She repeated. Naraku blinked. From her vantage point, his black hair framed around his face like a dark halo. " I have told you before, Saaya. I cannot let you go. You will surely let your parents know of this." He said bemusedly. Saaya got to her feet, rubbing the bump on her head. " At least let me out of the cellar. It's stuffy down here." She complained.

" You do realize that the door has been open this whole time?" he said. Saaya made a face and slapped her eyes in frustration. " You really are evil!" she yelled. He chuckled. " I'll make you a deal, Saaya. Tell me everything about your past, and I will place you somewhere else."

Saaya was shocked. That was it? All he wanted were stories of her past?

" Uh, sure." She said, stunned. Naraku smiled slyly and moved out of the way. Saaya carefully moved toward the ladder and put her foot on the first rung. She paused, preparing to keep going. " How do I know you aren't going to kill me when I appear?" she called up to him. His face came into view again. " That's no way to talk to your gracious host." He said mockingly. Saaya rolled her eyes and pulled back her ears. " Fine." She grumbled. " I wonder what the catch is."

She emerged from the cellar and stumbled out as fast as she could, for fear he'd rip her heart out the minute she came within range. But the door slammed shut and bolted behind her and she turned. He was standing behind the trap door watching her. She could see that he looked much different than he had the first night she'd met him. He was wearing a plain blue palace outfit with his hair tied back slightly, out of his eyes. She knew from his aura that he was one who often stared in nothingness for long periods and that hair could often be an obstruction.

She got to her feet, keeping her senses alert for anything he might pull. He nodded to her. " Now that you are free from the cellar, are you more satisfied with your living conditions?"

" What, outside the door of it?" she snapped. He shook his head slightly.

" No. Come with me." He said quietly. Saaya felt she hadn't much choice in the matter as she wearily trudged after him.

He led her away from the cellar door, keeping just barely within sight the whole time. But Saaya, being a demon, had eyes that could better in the dark than a human's, found it only slightly difficult keeping up with him. He finally stopped outside of a small room. " This is a bit different from the cellar. There are windows, but they won't be opened." He said. He pulled open the sliding panel and Saaya cautiously approached. She stepped in and glanced around. " I can see the moonlight." She murmured.

She went further in and ran to a window, anxious to set eyes on the wonderful night sky once more. Like the earth needed sunlight, she needed moonlight to keep her alive. She closed her eyes and drank in the silvery beams as though she'd been away from them for months on end. To her, it certainly felt like it. She sighed.

" Well?" he said from the doorway. Saaya turned. He was concealed in shadows and she could barely see him. " It's better than the cellar." She said. He stepped into the room. " Good. Now, about your end of the deal." He said. At first, Saaya didn't remember. But it came back rather quickly: he wanted stories of her past. She took one last look at the moon, as though it would be the final time she would see it and left the window. He was sitting against the wall panel, to keep her from escaping. She sat down a few feet away and stared at the floor.

" What do you want to know?" she asked. She looked up at him. His eyes glittered eerily in the darkness.

" Everything."

" Saeka! Knock it off!" Sesshomaru yelled.

" If you'd just hold still, I'd have been done by now!" Saeka replied irritably.

Kaede, Kagome and InuYasha, the only ones left in the room at the moment, listened as Saeka attempted to repair the burns on Sesshomaru's hair from the next room. He hadn't reacted well and had tried to take off when she threatened.

" Try not to break anything!" Kaede called.

" Will do!" Saeka responded.

A loud thud resounded out and they heard Sesshomaru snarl at her. InuYasha and Kagome both sighed. " I highly doubt he'll cooperate." InuYasha grumbled.

" I don't know, she's pretty, er, persuasive." Kagome said.

" Hey! That's no fair! Ow! Cut the claws!" Saeka yelled. " I'm only trying to help you!"

" I've managed just fine for the past three hundred years!" Sesshomaru growled.

" I'm genuinely surprised!"

Another thud and this time, Saeka yelped. " Let go of me! Hey! Give that back! Don't you dare break it! It took me weeks to carve that!"

" Stop trying to 'help' me!" Sesshomaru retaliated. They heard him yell suddenly.

" I take it Saeka just tackled him." Kagome said. " He must have snatched the knife."

" He's worse than some children I've dealt with in the village." Kaede commented. Kagome sighed and got to her feet. " Maybe I can help." She said. InuYasha grabbed her hand and pulled her back down. " No, Saeka is the only one who can handle him, so to speak. He'll kill you." He warned. Kagome rolled her eyes and sat back down.

Suddenly, it grew quiet. Kaede and Kagome both looked around. " What does this stillness mean?" Kaede asked. InuYasha got up this time. " I'll go see." He said. He carefully approached the doorway and went inside.

The room was a wreck, but nothing seemed broken. Saeka was sitting on a wooden box with Sesshomaru in front of her, his eyes glowing bright red in the dark. She was busy cutting off the burned sections in his hair while he growled to himself. InuYasha had to do everything in his power not laugh. Sesshomaru turned as his brother came in and then his hand flew to his head suddenly and he whirled to Saeka. She shrugged. " Don't move next time." She said. " Sorry." She returned to work. Sesshomaru sighed and sat still. Saeka looked up at InuYasha. " Hello." She said pleasantly, as though she hadn't just won a huge battle for a small cause. He could see a mark on her wrist from when Sesshomaru had wrenched the knife from her grasp.

" Hey Saeka. He finally decided to cooperate, huh?" he said. Sesshomaru snarled quietly, warningly. His eyes were still bright red and his form was flickering.

" Yes. But I don't think he's going to want me to talk about it."

" Fine, I won't ask since he's being so good about it." InuYasha smirked. Sesshomaru's head suddenly whipped around and he hissed menacingly. Saeka sighed and pulled his head back around. Sesshomaru made a weird sound and muttered, " How much longer?"

" I'm almost done. If you'll just be patient, Sesshomaru." She said gently. She carefully removed any patches of burned hair, evening it out so it looked nicer. Finally, she sat back and put the knife on the floor. " All finished." She said. Sesshomaru stood up and glared at her.

" Now what's with that?" she said. He looked toward the ceiling and strode out. Saeka sighed and shook her head, gathering up the silvery strands she'd cut.

" He's so childish sometimes." She said.

" I heard that!" he yelled from the next room.

" Good! Maybe you'll learn from it!" she replied. He appeared again in the doorway. He had a weird look on his face. InuYasha suddenly got a bad feeling and backed away as he came back in. He grabbed Saeka's hand and dragged her out of the room.

" Sesshomaru, where are you taking me?" she demanded. Kaede and Kagome exchanged glances as he pulled her out of the hut and slammed the door behind him, rattling the framework.

" I wonder what he's going to do." InuYasha said.

A little while later, Sesshomaru came back alone. He came in, but shut the door much more gently, as though making up for slamming it earlier. He sat down against the wall.

" Um, Sesshomaru, where's Saeka?" Kagome asked.

" She'll be in shortly." He said flatly. As if on cue, the door flew open and Saeka trudged in, soaking wet. Her hair was completely plastered to her head and kimono and she was glaring at her companion in pure annoyance. " Okay. Are we even now?" she said through gritted teeth. Sesshomaru looked up and to their surprise, smiled. " Yes. We're even." He said, amused.

" What happened, Saeka?" Kaede asked.

She grumbled some unintelligible nonsense in reply. She went into the next room and shut the door behind her. Kagome InuYasha and Kaede all exchanged glances and turned to Sesshomaru, who looked quite pleased with himself.

" Sesshomaru, I haven't seen her that peeved in a long time. What'd you do to her?" InuYasha commented.

From behind the door, Saeka's muffled voice yelled; _He threw me in the lake!_

InuYasha stared at his brother. " You threw your own companion into the lake just because she cut your hair?" he exclaimed.

" Yes. Quite effective, actually." Sesshomaru said. He closed his eyes.

" A strange way to get back at her, but whatever works for you." Kagome said. She turned to InuYasha. " Don't get any ideas." She grumbled.

InuYasha just turned away.

A/N: I'm all jittery because I want to get to the awesome parts of the story. I hope you all like it and don't flame me too hard if you don't. I don't mind flames, I just don't prefer them. R&R


	7. Appearance of One Believed Dead

Appearance of One, Believed Dead

Saaya thought hard about an event from her past to tell him. Naraku waited patiently while she filed through her memories. Finally, her head came up and she swallowed. " Well, there was the one time when I was little and Mononoke and I went to the forest. Mononoke was my wolf brother, but I haven't seen him for a few days." She said.

" Go on." Naraku said. Saaya nodded. " Okay. A wolf-demon tribe of white and brown wolves and two leaders named Koga and Ayame attacked us. Koga wanted to take me away because I could speak wolf. He said it wasn't good to have me around should he decide to attack. Just as he was about to make off with me, Ayame suddenly screamed at him to put me down and she ran off into the forest."

" Why did she try to help you?" Naraku asked.

" My father was running toward us in his true form. Koga turned around and let us drop to the ground. Fortunately for him, dad didn't kill him, but simply went back to the village with us." Saaya said.

" Is that all for that story?" he said. She hesitated, and then nodded. He stood up. " Thank you. Now, I have something to do. I'll have something sent up for you to eat." He said. He opened the panel, stepped out and shut it again. Saaya watched him go and got to her feet. She made her way to the window and stared out at the moon. She wondered what her parents thought of this. She wondered if maybe, they were looking at the same moon as she was.

Suddenly, she didn't want to stay put. She got up and moved toward the door. She slid the panel open quietly and stepped out. She tiptoed across the floor, curious about her new surroundings. If she was going to stay here, she decided, she was going to get to know the place.

Naraku opened his eyes. He felt her presence leaving the room. He knew that she thought she was fooling him. He smiled at her naive attempts. He closed his eyes again. She'd eventually come across where he was and of course, he'd pretend to be surprised that she'd gotten out, with subtle hints that he wasn't thrown in.

Saaya, much less bold and a little more exploratory, wandered the hallways and corridors, checking out what intrigued her and leaving what warned her. At one point, she came across a room filled with skeletons. Human skeletons. This had freaked her out so much, she'd slammed it shut and fled the way she'd come.

After awhile, she knew she was lost in this castle that looked much smaller on the outside. She made a turn to the left and came across a sliding panel similar to the room she'd been placed in. In fact, it was identical. Positive that this was where she had started, she opened it and stepped inside.

Naraku turned cold eyes on her as she entered and she froze. He was seated beside the window, calmly meditating from the looks of it.

" Sorry. I thought that, um, this…." She stammered.

" What are you doing out?' he asked quietly.

" I…I, uh."

" You were forbidden to leave that room." He said.

" I…uh." She stuttered. Why couldn't she speak? She gulped nervously. " I wanted to look around." She said, knowing that it was a lame excuse even before she said it. Naraku blinked. " I see. And did you look enough?"

" Huh? Oh, uh, I suppose so." She said. " Um, I wanted to ask you something, now that I think of it."

" Yes?"

" Um, why do you want to know of my past?" Saaya inquired. Naraku looked at her and then faced the window. " You are not to know that, Saaya. Return to your room. I will call for you later." He said. She sighed and turned away, knowing it was better not to argue and wonder what he meant.

Naraku listened to her leave and hummed. " She has a strong will. I placed a powerful barrier around her room and she didn't even feel it as she passed through it."

He stared out at the sky, not even bothering to see how his latest golem was doing as it spied on her family. He chuckled a bit when he saw that Sesshomaru, in a fit of anger, pushed Saeka into the lake and then left without her. She had to have done something otherwise he wouldn't have bothered.

" You'll learn eventually, Saaya." He whispered.

Saaya awoke to rays of sunlight wafting in through the windows. At first, she wondered why the cellar had windows at all. But then she remembered that Naraku had agreed to move her. She sat up and rubbed her eyes sleepily. Her hand fumbled for her hair tie lying somewhere beside her. At night, she always slept with her hair down. She wasn't sure why. Her hair was quite long. It reached down to her lower back. But she hated having it down during the day. She tied it up and pulled two sides of the ponytail away from the other to tighten it. She then stood up and made her way to the window. It was sunny outside. Not a cloud could be seen.

" It's so nice out. I wonder if he'll let me go outside for a little while. It's not like I'm going to leave or anything. I should try to let my parents know where I am, though." She murmured. She turned around and made her way to the door. As she put out her hand to open it, it suddenly slid open anyway, revealing Naraku himself standing on the other side. Saaya jumped a mile when she saw him. He was staring at her curiously. " Were you by chance, thinking to leave?" he asked.

" I was going outside." She said. He showed faint surprise.

" I'm afraid I cannot let you."

" Why not?"

" I can't risk having you run off to your family, now can I?" he said menacingly. He turned and left the room, shutting the panel. Saaya sighed and went to the window. She leaned heavily on it. Maybe this would be worse than she thought.

Saeka was still angry with Sesshomaru for throwing her in the lake. For a whole day, she avoided him and once, when she was on the roof, scrubbing some leaves off, she 'accidentally' tipped the bucket of water over just as Sesshomaru was passing under the roof.

" Sorry!" she called out in a honey-coated voice. Sesshomaru sighed. " I suppose I was asking for that." He muttered, pulling the bucket off his head and continuing on.

Kagome noted that they were both fond of trying to trap each other. Saeka was walking back down the path from the river with some river reeds she was going to flatten to make into paper. Kagome was the only one who noticed this, but Sesshomaru was hiding in the bushes alongside the path as she approached. Just as she passed, he burst out and tackled her, pinning her to the ground.

" Sesshomaru!" she yelled. It was all Kagome could do not to crack up.

" Despite him throwing her into the lake, I think they're getting along quite well." Kagome said to InuYasha one day while she was walking with Sakura around the yard.

" It's hard to believe. I never thought Sesshomaru would ever find someone." InuYasha commented.

A crash erupted suddenly to their right and they both turned to see sticks, leaves and rocks flying and Sesshomaru running from the barrage toward the forest. Saeka came out from the trees, still hurling rocks after him.

" That's another thing I never thought I'd see." InuYasha muttered.

" What? Sesshomaru fleeing from a pelting of rocks?"

" No, Sesshomaru being brought down by a half-demon female."

That evening, they all sat around the hearth in Kaede's hut. Kagome felt a little sad. She missed Sango and Miroku. They'd announced that their new daughter, Rona, was of ill health and had to be taken south where it was warmer. Botan, now twelve and a skilled demon slayer had decided to take Kiralo, Kirara's kitten, and go find his uncle Kohaku on the continent. Most of the villagers had come back and were much warmer to Sesshomaru now. He was still a little evasive toward them, but he seemed fond of the village children. They reminded him of Rin, apparently. She'd decided to go with Botan and see Kohaku again. This always saddened Sesshomaru to some degree. Ever since she'd been turned into a flawed _kikuurama_, she'd never been the same. She barely even recognized him anymore. But for some reason, the thought of Kohaku brought a wave of memories flooding back and she hoped to completely restore them by seeing him again. For the longest time before he met Saeka, she'd been like a daughter to him. Now that he had a real daughter, he felt a connection to Rin as a surrogate child. He remembered how fond of Ah-Un she'd been. But after Rin had been taken, he'd seen no more reason to keep the dragon enslaved, so he'd freed him.

Sesshomaru leaned against the wall in Kaede's hut and thought about all of this, listening to Saeka's quiet breathing beside him. She seemed to have forgiven him for throwing her into the lake.

He glanced around at everyone. InuYasha and Kagome were both asleep in the corner, Sakura resting beside Kagome. InuYasha slept sitting up with Tetsuaiga close by. He looked at Saeka. She was leaning against him, sound asleep. He could still remember almost eight years ago how he'd first met her. He still thought that she was the best thing that had ever happened to him. He wondered what had ever become of the sunflower he'd given her. It had probably long since wilted by now.

He noticed that the fire was dying out in the hearth and Saeka was shivering. He carefully pulled her closer and covered her shoulders with his sleeve. Her shaking subsided and she snuggled closer, more at peace in her sleep.

Sesshomaru sighed and closed his eyes. He wondered where Saaya had gone. He hadn't seen either her, or Mononoke for a long time. In fact, he hadn't seen the white wolf in days. He'd gone off into the forest to hunt and they hadn't seen him since. But he knew that they could both take care of themselves and there were no enemies that they had to worry about who were after them, so he wasn't too concerned at the moment. Saaya knew where the village was, she could find her way back. Saeka had taught her everything she knew about the different berries and edible plants in the forest, so she could eat. His daughter was strong, like him and wise of the ways of nature, like Saeka. She'd be fine.

He was drifting off to the sound of crackling embers in the dying fire and Saeka breathing quietly beside him when he heard something outside. He perked up instantly and his head whirled around. His eyes narrowed. The wind had changed suddenly.

He carefully set Saeka down on the floor without waking her and crept to the window. Leaning on the wall so as not to be seen, he peeked out. Someone was standing in the courtyard, covered in a dark cloak. He growled low in his throat.

He ran to the door and opened it, stepping out into the night air. The person in the cloak appeared startled and tried to bolt. He dashed forward and caught the trespasser before they'd even gotten started running.

" Who are you and what are you doing here?" he demanded silently. The person struggled furiously in his grip.

" Let me go!"

Sesshomaru gasped. " Kagura?" he exclaimed. He dropped her in surprise and she fell to the ground, panting. She glared up at him. " Well, Sesshomaru, it's been awhile, hasn't it?" she rasped. He stared down at her. " I thought you were dead. Hakudoshi killed you, did he not?"

" He certainly made a valiant effort to, yes." She said, getting stiffly to her feet. She appeared different. Her hood now lowered after her fight to get away, revealed that her wavy black hair and grown longer. She seemed thinner and much older-looking from many years of hardship.

" What are you doing here, Kagura?"

" I came to give you some vital information." She said darkly. " And, if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing amidst humans? Aren't you one who despises humans?"

" I live here. I protect the village from the demon wolf tribe that moved into our forests recently." Sesshomaru replied. Kagura blinked. " Interesting. Is there somewhere I can thaw out? It's cold up there." She said, gesturing to the sky. Sesshomaru seemed to consider this. " Very well. Try nothing, or I shall kill you without hesitation." He said. He turned to the hut. Kagura followed at a distant pace.

Back inside, Sesshomaru found that everyone was still asleep. He led Kagura over to the hearth. She sat down and held her hands in front of it. " Thank you, Sesshomaru. Now, about that information."

" Hold it. Would this happen to concern the others?" he asked.

" You mean that half-demon brother of yours and his friends? Yes, it probably would. Where are they?"

" InuYasha is right behind you."

Kagura whirled around. InuYasha was hunched over, staring her right in the face. " Yo." He said. " What the heck do you think you're doing here?"

" She's a guest, InuYasha." Sesshomaru explained. " She says she has something to inform us of. Wake up Kagome and Lady Kaede. I'll get Saeka."

" Right."

Kagura stared after the two of them in bewilderment. " You two are getting along for a change? I might actually be dead!"

" No, a lot has happened to strengthen bonds in the past eight years." Sesshomaru said, moving over to Saeka and gently shaking her awake. She sat up.

" Sesshomaru? What's going on?" she whispered. Sesshomaru murmured something to her and helped her up. She was quite groggy. Kagura noticed this and made a little noise to herself.

By now, everyone was yawning and coming to the hearth, wondering what was going on. But as soon as they saw Kagura, they woke up immediately. Kagome pulled Sakura closer to her and eyed the wind demon suspiciously. Kagura noticed Sakura and smiled. " How precious." She muttered. " She looks just like you."

Kagome, totally taken aback by this, blinked. " Um, thank you." She said in reply.

Sesshomaru sat down a few feet away, Saeka right beside him, now completely awake. She was glowering at Kagura with hatred in her eyes.

" Why is she staring at me like that?" Kagura asked.

" She hasn't forgotten how you made us fight each other." Sesshomaru explained.

" Well, I apologize, Saeka." Kagura said, bowing her head. Saeka's frown only deepened.

" Now," Sesshomaru said, once everyone was settled. " It seems that Kagura, the wind sorceress whom we all believed to be dead, has come to visit. She tells me she has some important matters to discuss with us."

" Oh really? How do we know you aren't trying to find the sacred jewel shards? It won't work, we destroyed it." InuYasha pointed out. Kagura shook her head. " I'm not interested in them anymore. They could never have gained me my freedom like that which I have now." She muttered.

" And what brought you here?" Saeka grumbled in a less than friendly voice. Kagura made a small noise and looked into the hearth.

" I learned something a little disturbing recently." She said.

" What?" Sesshomaru asked.

" Naraku's still alive and he has a hostage." Kagura growled. All eyes widened in shock.

" He's still alive? But he and his heart were torn to shreds!" InuYasha exclaimed.

" He has a hostage?" Kagome said, stunned. Kagura nodded.

" Yes. It's a girl with long white hair and green eyes. I saw her being carried toward the castle by his demons. He doesn't allow her to come outside."

" Saaya!" Sesshomaru yelled. " He's taken her!"

Saeka's face grew stony and she glared at the floor. " Not again." She whispered bitterly. Kagura cocked her head. " What do you mean, 'not again'?" she asked.

" Saaya is our daughter. We've already lost our first one." Sesshomaru murmured. " Now Naraku has Saaya, we could lose her as well."

" Daughter? What do you mean you lost the first one?" Kagura asked. Saeka looked up wearily. " Miharu was her name. She was taken from us when she was born and raised to believe she was some sort of mutant human. When we found her again, her mere presence nearly split the two of us apart. It turns out she was an all-powerful being from a city far in the future. She eventually destroyed both it and herself to save her time period and us. She's buried out beside the hut."

" Sesshomaru couldn't bring her back?"

" Tenseiga refused to return her life to us." Sesshomaru explained.

" Oh." Was all she said to in reply: Kagura wasn't thrilled. " Hmm. Naraku has kidnapped a young girl. How old is she?"

" She's two years, but like her sister before her, she has the mind and body of a twenty-eight year-old." Saeka explained. " Demons seem to grow quickly. It's, kind of saddening, actually."

She gazed at the floor. Sesshomaru looked down at her gently. " Saeka, remember what I keep telling you. Demons may grow quickly, but we also live a very long time. Because Saaya is almost a full demon, she'll live much longer. We'll have her for many years to come."

Saeka gave him a weak smile. " Thanks." She murmured. Kagura listened bitterly.

" Hmm. So this daughter of yours is pretty much matured in terms of growth. Her power will have reached its full extent, don't you think?" she said, narrowing her eyes.

" She's a powerful one." Saeka said proudly. "Her best moves are that of fire techniques. She can also communicate with wolves because she grew up with a wolf cub named Mononoke. But he disappeared recently as well as she did. We can't find him anywhere. But Saaya's main attacks are _Firestorm_ and _Red Flame Inferno_. The second one is like a tidal wave of fire that crashes into whatever she's fighting and completely incinerates it. She can also form a flame-whip for minor attackers."

Kagura tapped her chin in thought. " Interesting. But what would Naraku want with a young girl? She may be powerful, but he's too weak now to threaten effectively. He wouldn't even be able to ensnare her heart for a long period of time." She said.

" If he's alive, why didn't I pick up his scent? Surely he'd be too weak to put up a strong barrier." Sesshomaru pointed out.

" I haven't the faintest idea why, Sesshomaru." Kagura said quietly. " But if he's still alive, he'll also be looking for Kanna and myself."

" Kanna?" Kagome said. " She's still alive?"

" She disappeared shortly after Naraku supposedly died." Kagura explained. " I know she's alive, though. She's tiny, but formidable."

" Don't we know it." Saeka grumbled, glancing to the side. " But back to Saaya. How are we going to get her back?"

Kagura made a face of concentration. " I don't really know. It's been awhile since I've even been to the castle, inside it I mean, to tell you the truth."

" Naraku might be trying to set up another trap." Sesshomaru said. " We all know him by now. Eight peaceful years have gone by without him. Now that he's back, he'll be thirsty for revenge."

He looked at Saeka briefly and then returned his gaze forward. His heart told him that something bad was going to happen. He didn't want to lose another child. For one thing, Saaya would be gone, and possibly buried beside the sister she never knew, and he'd lose Saeka. She'd probably die of grief. He couldn't imagine facing life without her. He wasn't going to lose Saeka, or Saaya.

" Well, let's work on it." InuYasha said. " Naraku will still be dangerous, even if most of his powers are gone. Who knows what he's doing to Saaya. We have to get her out of there."

" There's a slight chance of something." Saeka whispered. Her eyes were glazed and blank.

" What?" Sesshomaru inquired. She looked up. Her gaze was filled with pain and worry. She was beginning to show her age from all that she'd been through.

" Saaya has a true form identical to Miharu's. She just hasn't unlocked it yet. He could sense that and try to absorb her into his body so he would have a true form." Her voice was cracking. Sesshomaru pulled her close and shut his eyes. " We'll get her back, Saeka." He said. " I promise you."

Kagura looked away, toward InuYasha. " So what's the plan?" he demanded.

" First, to find the castle. It moves." Kagura said.

A/N: I know there are many of you who are fans of Kagura, Kinkatia included, so I brought her back. Sorry I haven't updated, I've been at the hospital! I have a brand new niece named Avery!!! I am sooooo excited!!!! She is just the cutest thing ever! Of course, now whenever I watch Charlotte's Web and hear the name of Fern's brother, Avery, I'll always end up thinking of my niece. Oh well. Life goes on. Enjoy the chapter!


	8. Saaya's Fondest Memory

Saaya's Fondest Memory

Naraku slowly made his way down the hallway toward where Saaya was. He wanted to know another memory of hers. So far, she was cooperating nicely. She gave him memories and he allowed her to stay in the room he'd saved. She seemed to be becoming less frightened of him. But that was still left to be said.

He paused at her door and listened. He heard something within. He carefully leaned against the panel and listened. His eyes widened slightly. She was singing to herself.

" Near a tree by a river, there's a ho-ole in the ground, where an old man of Aron goes around and around. In his mind is a beacon in the va-ale of the night, for a strange kind of fashion there's a wrong and a right. He'll never, never fight o'er you."

Naraku smiled slightly at her idea of amusing herself. He pushed open the panel.

Saaya, sitting over by the window, yelped and jumped up. But when she saw it was him, she relaxed and retook her seat. " Hello, Naraku." She said pleasantly.

" You are well, I presume?" he inquired. She nodded. " Mm-hmm. I like staring out the window."

She faced the outside world and sighed. " This gentle breeze feels good." She said.

" You'll have to leave it for awhile. You must tell me another memory." Naraku said. Saaya gave him a bitter look and turned away from the window. He sat down a few feet away and waited patiently. Saaya probed her thoughts, cross-eyed. Naraku always found this amusing, watching her search for something suitable. He knew she was trying to make him laugh. She should know better.

" Okay." She said at last. " I have one good memory. This happened a long time back, but I think it's my favorite one."

" Let's hear it." He said.

" All right. I was out walking with my dad in the middle of the night. I'd sort of wandered out of the house and into the forest. It was very dark. I was completely alone in the forest and I was only three months old. All I could do was produce a small fireball and I could barely even do that. Apparently, my mother got very upset and my father went out to look for me. He finally found me, in the middle of the forest. I was being attacked by a badger demon. It had me backed up into the hollow of a great oak. Just as it was about to slash me open for an evening repast, my father suddenly appeared and attacked the thing. He didn't have a chance to kill it; it simply got frightened and ran away. Meanwhile, I was too scared to come out from the hollow and my father approached it carefully. He gradually coaxed me out with kind words, telling me that the demon was gone. I came out and stood facing him, shaking like a leaf. I told him how scared I had been. He then picked me up and hugged me close, saying he'd protect me. He said he wouldn't let anything near me, and that I was safe with him. When we got home, mom was delighted to see me and hugged both me and my father, crying and laughing at the same time."

She paused and looked away with a faraway look in her emerald eyes.

" Is there more?" Naraku asked. She looked at him, truly looked at him. He suddenly felt as though she were looking through him, to his very soul, corrupted and black with all the evil deeds he'd done. He suddenly felt self-conscious of it, which he'd never felt before. Not even when he'd been known as Onigumo.

" Yes." She said. " Later, when I was tucked under my cover and trying to sleep, I heard them talking. I opened an eye. Mom and dad were both sitting beside the hearth, conversing quietly. Mom was fingering something in her hands. It was a small flower I recognized as a Moon Lily. They only grew at night. Sometime when he'd been looking for me, dad had to have picked that for her. This memory means a lot to me, because it shows me how much my parents love each other. I remember mom's eyes and how they looked that night. She was listening to him with rapt attention and watching him serenely. Her eyes seemed to be filled with their own light and shone each time she smiled. I could tell that they cared for each other deeply. I realized that I wanted to know that feeling someday too. Since there aren't any other demons in the village other than my uncle and cousin, my mother and my father and me, I'll probably fall in love with one of the human boys. I mean, I have a small amount of human blood. From what I understand, I'm named for my human grandmother. But that's the best memory I can really give you now." She said apologetically. Naraku, despite his best intentions to remain hard, felt himself moved by her simple memory. Maybe taking her memories wasn't such a good idea. He was gradually becoming fond of her. He looked at the floor, his hair falling over his eyes.

Saaya noticed this. " Naraku? Are you okay?" she asked. He was shocked. She was genuinely concerned about him. He was surprised since he had captured her and forced her to stay first in the cellar and now in captivity with a constant temptation to escape lingering within the air. He looked up. She was watching him intently. " Hmm?" she emphasized her concern.

" Yes, Saaya. I'm fine." He said, trying to hide the waver in his voice. Saaya smiled. " Oh good. When mom and dad come, they'll want to meet you and you'll have to be strong to greet them."

Naraku felt his heart pang. Her parents. They'd be coming to get her. He'd forgotten a tiny detail, further evidence that he was slipping. Kagura was still out there, he'd forgotten to kill her. She'd surely warn her parents. Sesshomaru would not be happy.

" Saaya, I don't think I'll want to meet them." He muttered, getting to his feet. She cocked her head. " Why?" she asked. " I'm sure they'd like you. You've been so kind to me. They wouldn't care after they know that."

Naraku didn't have the heart (which is surprising) to tell her all that he'd done to her parents many years before. He couldn't meet her gaze. She was so young. She had no idea who he really was, and who he was going to become again once she'd served her purpose. She was a tool, a device that would once again regain his powers as the greatest demon and therefore, wipe out Sesshomaru and InuYasha.

He looked down at Saaya, sitting perfectly still, staring at him quietly. He couldn't take it. She was just too…too…what was he looking for? Sweet? Innocent? Naïve? Brave? There were a hundred words to describe what this girl was. But at the moment, all he could think of was, doomed.

" Naraku? You're all pale. Well, more so than usual anyway." Saaya commented, getting up. She went around to face him. She completely stunned him by putting a hand to his forehead. " Nope, no fever."

She raised his wrist and applied pressure to the heartbeat. " Nothing abnormal there. Say 'Ahh'."

" Saaya, enough. I'm fine." He grumbled. He tried to push past her. " Are you hungry?" he asked.

" Yes." She replied.

" I'll send something up for you." He said. He opened the panel and prepared to step out.

" Naraku?" she called. He turned slightly. " If something is nagging at you, you can always tell me." She said.

" Thank you, Saaya." He said. He went out and shut the door. Saaya stared after him curiously. " Why won't he want to meet them? I know they'd like him. He has been kind to me, I'm sure they'd appreciate that."

She turned as she said this and went to the window. It was still sunny out. She leaned on the sill and sighed dreamily. " I wonder what my sister was like." She said.

Naraku stood outside Saaya's door, feeling more confused than he'd ever felt. This girl, this, virtual child was making him regret his actions. She may have only been about two years old, but she was as wise as an old woman. He had no idea demons were like that. That they grew so fast. From what he'd observed, she had the mind and body of a twenty-eight year-old. It was incredible how insightful she was. She had also said he could talk to her. He hated to admit it, but he figured he might take her up on her offer. Because of his weakness after the final battle eight years ago, he was becoming more human than demon. That was the last thing he wanted. But Saaya couldn't know of everything he'd done in the past, or she'd never trust him. She had to trust him; it was the only way his plan would work.

Saaya had fallen asleep by the time some food arrived. She felt herself being shaken awake. She opened her eyes and saw that Naraku had returned.

" Good evening." He said. Saaya sat up and rubbed her eyes. " How long did I sleep for?" she yawned.

" Seven hours." Naraku said. " The rice has gone somewhat cold."

Saaya smiled. " No problem. I can heat it up."

She saw a small tray sitting on the floor several feet away. She moved closer. A few bowls and a small pot of rice were resting atop it. She closed her eyes. " Mm. Smells good. Won't you have some?" she asked him. Naraku hadn't expected this.

" Yes, actually." He replied awkwardly. Saaya picked up the pot and exhaled. Her hands and the pot began to glow bright red. Naraku watched, fascinated as the pot's contents began to steam once more and she set it down, blowing on her hands to cool them. " Ouch, sometimes I get overheated." She said. She waved her hands a couple of times and picked up a bowl, handing him one and taking the other herself. She took a couple of scoops of rice into the bowl and, began to eat it, one kernel of rice at a time, since no utensils were handy. Naraku hesitated, but took a little rice and stared at it. Saaya noticed this and swallowed the few kernels she had stored in her mouth, gagging once as it got lodged. " What's wrong?" she asked. He looked up, his dark hair framing his face. Once again, he was pale as milk. " I'm fine." He said. He picked at the rice and Saaya cocked an eyebrow. " You're a little weird." She said.

" You say that _I'm_ weird?" he mumbled. Saaya blinked and started laughing.

" What's so funny?" he said. Saaya continued to giggle. " I already know I'm weird. I don't know about yourself, though." She said. She ate some more of her rice. " Mm. This is good." She said. Naraku half-smiled. He'd actually made it. But he hadn't expected to eat any of it. He still wouldn't touch it.

" Are you sure you're okay?" she asked. He stirred the rice around in the bowl. He looked up. " Saaya, are you angry with me?" he asked quietly.

" Why? Why would I be angry with you?"

" Saaya, I kidnapped you. You're my prisoner." He said. Saaya looked away. " Oh, that. Well, I had no idea you were so kind. That's why I was afraid of you. I was afraid you'd hurt me."

Those last six words struck like a knife to his heart. If everything went according to plan, that's exactly what would happen. She would die, a wretched, painful death. An internal battle was going on within his mind as he fought to keep his composure. His hand was shaking and he dropped the bowl, spilling the contents over the floor. Saaya's expression registered fear and she looked up at him.

" Naraku?" she said shakily. " What's wrong?"

She gasped. His face was turned into a horrible grimace and his pupils were beginning to dilate into a horrid red color. She shuffled forward and stared in terror. " Naraku?" she stammered. Her hand extended toward his shoulder.

Suddenly, he yelled and shoved her away. She slid a few feet and shot back against the wall, terrified. His form was flickering madly and his eyes were almost red. " Saaya!" he growled in a non-human voice. " Get away from me! NOW!"

Saaya didn't move. She was petrified with fear as he began to alter his shape, struggling to stay as he was at the same time. He looked up, right into her eyes. " Saaya, RUN!"

Saaya exhaled the breath she'd been holding and made a mad dash for the door. She threw it open just as he lunged at her. She slammed it shut and pushed against it with all of her meager weight. She wasn't sure what she'd said to cause this, but whatever had happened, she wanted him to return to normal. " Naraku! What's happening?" she called. All she heard were the feral growls from the other side.

As the door began to give, she broke away and tore down the hallway, swerving to the right and not daring to look back at the monster pursuing her.

As she scrambled through the hall, she dared to look back and screamed. A horrible combination of demon and plant-like body parts was oozing down the hall after her.

_Naraku, what happened to you_? She thought.

Suddenly, she felt her foot strike something sharp and shrieked as she tumbled to the ground, clutching her ankle. She didn't need a physician to tell her that it was broken, or at least sprained.

As the thing drew ever nearer, she temporarily forgot her ankle and watched, horrified as it bore down on her. She whimpered and covered her head with her arms, praying for it to be over soon.

Naraku's mind was completely red dyed. As he reached his hapless victim on the floor, he prepared to draw her energy into his body and become stronger. He could sense the enormous demonic energy within her body. It was exactly what he needed. But just as the plant-like appendages started to engulf her, he stopped.

" Saaya." He whispered. He froze. The plants receded and the array of demon body parts began to withdraw into his body. Within minutes, he was as he had been not ten minutes ago, though very weak and dizzy.

He looked up. Saaya was lying on the ground a few feet away, her head buried in her arms, her ankle twisted at an odd angle. She was shaking, though she was unconscious. Naraku was mortified both at what he'd almost done, and that he'd stopped himself from doing it.

" Saaya?" he whispered again. He crept closer. Her breathing was rapid and shallow. He knelt down beside her. " Saaya." He said. She didn't move. He carefully reached down and drew her into a sitting position beside him. " Saaya?" he said once more. She had her arms pulled close to her body, as though still in defensive mode. Her eyes squinted open. " I-I'm still a-a-alive?" she stuttered. She was slightly in shock. Her gaze moved upward until she saw him. " You're okay?" she murmured.

" Saaya, I'm sorry." He said quietly, angrily. He was angry with himself.

" Naraku, you've changed back." She whispered.

" Saaya, will you forgive me for what I almost did?" he asked hoarsely. He was still weak. He hadn't even known he could still do that until now. She smiled very, very weakly. " Of course." Her voice was like a breath of wind, barely audible. Naraku gently picked her up and started back the way they had come.

" I'm sorry." He said again. But she had passed out. He'd nearly killed her.

He thought about this as he covered her with a thick cover back in her room. He was tempted to sit and watch over her, but he was afraid that he'd transform again and devour her in her sleep. Strange, he couldn't remember ever being truly afraid before.

He got to his feet and gazed down at her. She looked so peaceful asleep.

" Forgive me." He whispered. He crossed the floor, opened the panel and stepped out.

A/N: Do not flame me too hard if you don't like this. Kinkatia says that I pulled this off, but I don't know about the rest of you. What Kinkatia says is often straight, and I've learned to believe that rather quickly. If you don't like it, you can say so, but no hard flames. R&!


	9. An Inner Rage

Naraku's Inner Rage

Saeka sat on the hill above the village, keeping an eye out for her companion. He'd transformed and had gone to follow Kagura as she led him to where the castle had been last. It was a long ways away, but Sesshomaru was fast and he'd promised her they'd be home by dark. Saeka was comforted in at least one aspect; the place where her daughter was being held wasn't far in the future and all but unreachable. Seeing Miharu's final moments still gave her nightmares and she often woke up screaming. She spent more time at Miharu's grave and Sesshomaru was becoming concerned. He'd noticed that she was growing thinner, her once sleek, silky hair now thin and somewhat dry. She was literally letting herself go with sadness for Miharu and worry for Saaya.

Saeka sighed. She hugged her knees and remembered the days when she'd first met her companion. She loved to remember those times because they were bright and full of hope for a better future. She still recalled how he'd looked when she'd told him she was to have a child. He looked like he'd been hit with the Tetsuaiga. At first, she'd thought that he'd abandon her. But to her surprise, he supported her completely. To this day, even, he continued to surprise her. But even worse a reactant to her news that day was Jaken. He'd frozen and fallen where he'd stood and by the time he'd awoken, he'd laughed continuously, not even trying to believe it. It was only when Sesshomaru 'convinced' him to shut up did he finally stop.

She gazed up at the sunset. It was almost dark and they would be returning soon. She watched the horizon longingly, hoping to see the magnificent white dog demon that was her companion.

Finally, she spotted it. Running toward the village, Sesshomaru in the true demon form he seldom used in broad daylight could be seen, heading toward the village. She could see Kagura gliding on the feather not far behind. Saeka leapt up and hurried down the hill.

" Sesshomaru!" she cried. He stopped just outside the village. There were a few villagers out now, but they hardly gave him any notice anymore. They'd grown used to him for one, and for another, they recalled how he'd protected them from the wolf demons. A few of them even respected him. Most of the children thought he was interesting and one young girl and her brother had declared him their idol.

Sesshomaru reverted back to his original form. Saeka smiled in relief. He was back safely. The only reason she worried was because she knew that Naraku was still alive and possibly desired Sesshomaru's power. He'd once made them fight each other just because he wanted their abilities. She couldn't imagine losing him and didn't want to try. She supposed that if he were to die, she'd have to follow him.

" Sesshomaru." She said again. He noticed her and beckoned her over.

" Saeka." He said quietly. " Was everything all right while I was gone?"

" Yes. The village remained peaceful." She replied.

" Good. Now that Naraku's back, he might come after you again and it's dangerous for me to leave you here."

Saeka was glad that he cared, but she wanted to let him know that she could protect herself and the village.

" I'm just glad you made it back safely." She said.

Kagura landed nearby and the feather returned to her hair. " Saeka." She said in greeting.

" Good evening, Kagura." Saeka responded. She'd grown friendlier toward the demon than before. She turned to Sesshomaru. " Did you find anything on Saaya?"

" Not a thing. We found the last place the castle had been at, but nothing else. However…."

He trailed off. Saeka stepped forward a bit. " What?" She asked. He seemed saddened.

" I've found Mononoke."

Naraku hadn't heard a word from Saaya since he'd almost devoured her the night before. He made his way toward her room, not entirely sure how he was going to face her after that.

To his surprise, he found her sitting up, nursing her ankle. He could see from this distance that it was broken. She looked up and smiled. " Good day." She said pleasantly. She winced as her ankle turned the wrong way.

" Are you all right?" he asked. She nodded. " My ankle just hurts. I think I twisted it last night." She said. Naraku turned his head in embarrassment, something he hadn't felt in a long time.

" Saaya," he began. " About last night."

" Forget about it. If you came to apologize, you were forgiven the moment you transformed. It wasn't your fault, it was something I must have said."

" It wasn't." he persisted. He came in further and sat down in front of her. He looked down at her ankle. " Saaya, you've broken it." He said.

" I thought as much. Now what'll I do?" she said.

" You're a demon, so it'll heal." He said. He carefully reached down and touched her ankle gently. She hissed. " Ow, that must be where it's broken." She gasped.

" Hold still, Saaya." He instructed. He slowly began to move the bone into its proper alignment. Saaya was breathing in short, rapid gasps, trying not to cry out. It must have hurt terribly.

" I'm almost finished." He said. Saaya whimpered slightly and bit her lip. Naraku let go of her ankle and sat back. " Just stay put. It'll heal itself." He said. Saaya sighed. " Thank you." She said gratefully. " How long should it take?"

" A couple of hours. Saaya?"

" Yes?"

" I'm sorry for what happened. I lost control of myself."

" I had no idea your true form was like that." Saaya said in wonder. " Come to think of it, you're a half-demon, like mother, so I assumed you probably didn't have one."

Naraku hummed and got up. " Be careful of that ankle, Saaya. Even demonic healing abilities need time."

Saaya nodded. " I will. Thank you." She said. Naraku, at that moment, felt something change. He felt a connection suddenly appear between them. He couldn't explain it, but it was different. He frowned in concentration and turned to leave.

Saaya watched him go and then dragged herself over to the window, being careful not to move her ankle. She leaned on the window and sighed.

" He isn't so bad. He seems kind of withdrawn. Maybe I can pull him out."

Sesshomaru wandered outside the night before they were all scheduled to leave for the castle, or where it used to stand, anyway. He looked around for Saeka. It was dark out, but his eyes could see much better in the darkness than any human's could. He spotted her over by Miharu's grave. He hadn't really expected to find anything less. He made his way over and paused behind her.

" Saeka?"

She didn't respond. She just stared at the mound dejectedly. Sesshomaru sat down beside her. " Saeka, this isn't healthy." He said. Saeka sighed shakily. He glanced at her and his concern for her deepened. " Saeka, you're looking terrible." He said.

" It doesn't matter." She mumbled.

" Yes it does. It matters to me. Saeka, you look like a walking corpse."

" I look that bad?" she asked, uninterested.

" You spend all of your time out here by Miharu's grave. She isn't going to rise up, you know. Tenseiga made sure of that."

" It isn't Miharu I'm preoccupied with, Sesshomaru." She snapped. " It's Saaya. I worry every day for her, what she's doing, how she's doing, whether she's even still alive or not. But, that's a stupid one. I know she's still alive, I can feel it."

" How?' he asked her. She squeezed her eyes shut. " What do you mean 'how'? Sesshomaru, I knew from the moment I first felt her within me that she was my own and I'd get to see her when she arrived. Like I said the night Saaya was born, I never got to see Miharu because she was taken while I was asleep. I saw Saaya. The moment I looked into her face, I knew. I knew that she had a marvelous future coming up as a powerful demon. I sensed it within her as I fell asleep that night, she and Mononoke both."

Her shoulders were beginning to shake and she suppressed a sob in her throat. " And now, I'm about to lose another one." She said, her voice cracking.

" I used to be so strong, and now, I'm so weak." She complained.

" Saeka, you aren't weak. You're one of the strongest people I know. You've fought so hard since we received the warning from the Time Travelers and you've fought ever since."

" I love you. Why else would I fight?" she said quietly.

" For life, for your family, for your rights and who you are." Sesshomaru said. Saeka looked at him, her eyes moist. He raised a hand and cupped her face in it, gazing at her fondly. " Saeka, you may be a half-demon, but you're as strong as my father was. He was one of the best demons that ever existed, even though he got on my nerves. And you, you're right up there with him."

Saeka smiled. " So are you. I can't imagine living without you." She said, leaning on his shoulder.

" We'll find Saaya. She won't die." Sesshomaru whispered.

" I trust you."

Saaya rested her body against the wall, crying to herself. She didn't want to make any noise, lest Naraku hear her. She cried partly because her ankle still hurt. She cried for her family. She cried for Naraku and how he was trapped in his life. She cried for the sister she never knew. She cried for her twin 'brother', Mononoke the wolf cub. She never once cried for herself.

She heard the panel door slide open and struggled to regain her composure, knowing it could be only one person.

" Saaya? I thought I heard something." Naraku said as he entered. Saaya faced the window. " Nothing." She murmured.

" Nothing. Your face is wet."

Saaya turned away. He came a little closer. " Were you crying?"

" Yes." She said meekly.

" Why?"

Saaya sniffed and sighed. " I miss my family."

" Your family?"

" Yeah. I miss dad. He was badly injured when I left him. I hope he's all right." She said.

" Saaya, I've actually met your father." Naraku said. Saaya's head shot up.

" What?"

" Yes. His name is, Sesshomaru, right?"

" Yes."

" I know him. He won't let himself die and you should know that." Naraku said. Saaya hummed to herself and faced the window. " I suppose you're right. I hope they come for me soon." She murmured.

Naraku didn't know what to say to this. Saaya had been here for several days now and he'd grown used to her being here. Now that Hakudoshi, The Infant, Kohaku, Kagura and whomever else whom had always been around were gone, he was completely alone and too weak to defend himself at present. Saaya had given him a reason to continue his scheme to kill Sesshomaru and InuYasha for nearly killing him. It was only by a freak accident he'd survived in the first place. Sesshomaru had had him cornered by the bay. He'd had his barrier up as usual. But just as he was getting ready to strike Sesshomaru down, that blasted companion of his, Saeka had shoved him out of the way and taken the blow herself. As it turns out, that was the plan all along and because his attention was distracted, he hadn't strengthened his barrier against the red Tetsuaiga until it was far too late. The barrier was broken, Naraku had had his shoulder sliced open and Sesshomaru used his dragon strike seconds later. Naraku was hit and tumbled into the ocean. He remembered sinking to the bottom and thinking, _It's finally happened. I've finally run out of luck._

The next thing he knew, he was lying facedown on some shore somewhere south of the battle site. He figured that the tide had washed him ashore, barely clinging to life. Now, eight years later, he was almost a third stronger than he had been when he somehow survived the frontal attack by the two cursed brothers. This was what made him realize the fantastic possibility sitting at his feet. Saaya: Sesshomaru's daughter and InuYasha's niece. She was almost exactly what he had needed in order to exact his revenge. If he used Saaya to thwart whatever Sesshomaru was going to do, Sesshomaru would back down. Naraku had been watching her since she had been very small and he could see that the demon cared very much for his daughter. Never in his wildest dreams did he once think that she was going to come into his possession. He knew all about Saaya's elder sister, Miharu and how she had died. He knew that her mother was suffering terribly because of it, though it happened almost three years earlier, before Saaya came into their lives. He also knew, that Sesshomaru was becoming weaker.

He struggled to convince himself of this as he stared down at her. She looked a lot like her father, but she seemed to resemble her mother more. He found it interesting that she had dog-ears sticking up above her ponytail, like InuYasha.

" Naraku." She said suddenly. He was startled out of his thoughts and looked at her. She had a glazed look in her eyes that suggested she wasn't sleeping very well.

" Do you think they'll come for me?" she muttered.

" Saaya, tell me this. Do your parents love you?"

" Of course." She replied.

" Then…of course of they will." He said. " Get some sleep." He commanded gently.

" Yes." She said quietly. She turned to the window again. He left the room and shut the door.

" What is this?" he grumbled. " I'm hesitant about my plan. Why don't I just absorb her power? She's certainly strong enough for me to at least generate a good barrier for when they come for her. Then I can absorb her father and mother and become stronger. What is holding me back?"

He paused when he heard Saaya start to cry again inside. He felt his heart melt a little bit as he heard it. It was heartbreaking to many, but just sad to him. That's when it occurred to him, why she had been so confident and happy here. She was wearing a mask. She was only pretending. While she seemed happy and carefree on the outside, inside, she was scared and in want of her family. His transformation the night before had probably scared her half to death. He couldn't believe he could be so blind.

He shut his eyes a moment and then continued on, leaving her quiet sobs behind him. She had been right the first time.

He _was_ evil.

A/N: How was that? Now you all know that I'm attempting to change Naraku's personality. How am I doing? If you don't think I'm doing well, don't hesitate to tell me. If you do, same goes for that. I had some issues writing this chapter because of writer's block and it's only thanks to Kinkatia that this story made it. Actually, it's because of Kinkatia's support that this series even got off the ground. In the beginning, The Healer was supposed to be a one story flick where Sesshy just makes a new friend for a few days and then she leaves and they never see her again. But thanks to Kinkatia, it kept on growing. Now, it's over nine books long. THANK YOU KINKATIA!!!!


	10. A New Target and A Breach in The Plan

A New Target and a Breach In The Plan

Saeka sighed as she packed a bag together. They were preparing to leave the village and go to the place where Naraku's castle once stood. Hopefully, they could find further evidence as to their daughter's whereabouts. But Sesshomaru had uncovered something almost as nice. He'd found the white wolf cub Miharu's old friend Tobias had given to Saaya the night she was born. Mononoke had been wandering around the place the castle had been, Sesshomaru said. At first, the wolf had been cautious of Sesshomaru, but as soon as Sesshomaru got close enough, Mononoke recognized his scent and started bounding up and down, barking wildly. Though Sesshomaru couldn't understand the wolf, he knew that Mononoke could understand him. He'd said that he had to go back but would return in a few days' time.

Saeka looked forward to seeing her wolfish son again. She'd been very fond of the both of them. Although she never liked giving them their baths every other day, she enjoyed raising them. She wondered how Mononoke had gotten so far away though.

The door to the hut opened and she heard the telltale silent footsteps approaching. Back when she was still known as The Healer, those same footsteps had scared the life out of her after a slight snowfall. Now, they lifted her heart slightly, knowing it was the most important person in her life instead of a dangerous monster that she'd believed it to be before.

" Hello, Sesshomaru." She said.

" Saeka, why are you getting ready so early?" Sesshomaru asked.

" We leave tomorrow, right?"

" Yes." He said. " But you should be resting. Kaede and Kagome got most of the supplies packed. You don't really need any."

" At certain times in the month, I do." She said, checking the contents of her red rucksack.

" I won't argue." He said. He turned and went to the door. He paused.

" Saeka." He said.

" Yes?"

" I love you."

Saeka smiled. " I love you too." She replied warmly. He left the hut. Saeka was left alone once more.

As she was sealing her bag up, the door opened again. She heard footsteps, but they were unfamiliar. They were soft, like a cat's. She turned around. Her eyes went wide and she had just enough time to say, " You!"

With a hissing sigh, she fell to the ground.

Naraku opened his eyes. He looked out the window at the quarter-moon hanging in the sky like a silver galleon. He hummed to himself. His plan was going well. But he still needed power. He sighed unhappily. Tonight was probably the night.

He got up and made his way to his door, leaving silently. He slowly walked the short distance to Saaya's room. It was either tonight or tomorrow, one or the other would be just fine. In any case, he'd end it soon.

He slid open the panel door and stepped inside. He could see her in the corner, huddled beneath the blanket and fast asleep by the window. She'd apparently dragged her bed over so she could fall asleep by the moonlight. The gentle, silver beams wafted into the room, bathing everything in a bluish, white light. It was so quiet he could hear the frogs chirping outside in the marshes. He approached the sleeping girl and sat down beside her bed, staring at her coldly. Her white hair was splayed out around her head in the shape of a halo. She kept it down at night. The cover moved gently up and down as she breathed. He couldn't help but think how peaceful she looked. She had no idea of his impending intentions. She slept on soundly, blissfully unaware of his presence.

He thought about what he was going to do to her. Absorbing her power would be simple and quick. He had indeed grown fond of her, and didn't want her to suffer as he might have done were his human heart still with The Infant. But he'd taken his heart back just a day before InuYasha slashed The Infant apart. So now, he had his human heart again and he also had his human emotions. This included caring about his prisoner. He didn't want to absorb her, but he needed power. He didn't want to die either.

He was startled as she started to stir. The brief notion of leaving entered his mind as fast as the realization that he'd never make it out in time without any noise. He decided to risk it.

She opened her eyes—and screamed. She backed against the window in a panic. " W-Who is it?" she stammered.

" It's only me." Naraku replied. Saaya exhaled and sank down a ways.

" It's you." She murmured. She wrapped the blanket around her shoulders like an apron. " What are you doing in here?" she asked quietly.

" I am unable to follow my golem at the moment." He lied.

" That doesn't answer my question." She said. He didn't want to tell her the real reason he came in. He wanted to see her at peace one final time. He'd already gotten his wish. He looked away.

" Naraku?" she said. He looked back at her. " Why do you want my memories?" she asked. He looked toward the floor. Instead of answering, he thought of something else.

" Saaya, what would you say if I told you, that you were going to die tomorrow?"

Saaya's face was blank. She turned away. " I'd be very sad. But, if it were my fate to die at such short notice, then so be it. After all, why prolong the inevitable if it cannot be avoided in such close proximity. All things living must one day die. Even me."

Naraku pondered this. She was unafraid. She probably even suspected the truth and if that was so, she didn't show any sign of fear, or hatred.

" Naraku, are…are you going to kill me?" she asked timidly. He looked into her face. He felt the same as he did the night he almost devoured her.

" Yes." He admitted. He expected her to cry, or faint or beg that he let her go. But she said and did nothing. She sighed. " So be it. I die tomorrow, then." She murmured.

" Why do you believe you'll die tomorrow? I, I could have come and woken you up so I could kill you right now." He said menacingly.

" You would have killed me in my sleep." She said. " But, why do you wish to kill me?"

" I need your power. I have to become strong once more." He said gravelly. To his surprise, she smiled. " You need my power?" she said. He nodded. She sighed. " Well, I suppose I could give it to you and save you the trouble of killing me." She said. Naraku was stunned. " You'd willingly give me your power? Why?" he asked, bewildered.

" You've been so kind to me since I came here. It's…it's the least I could do." She said quietly.

" You're…you're sure?" he muttered. She nodded and closed her eyes. Her body started to glow with a faint white light.

" What are you doing?" he asked.

" Preparing to give you my power." She replied. The glow became faintly brighter. " You can have…all of it." Her voice was very quiet. She leaned toward him. Before he could react, her lips pressed against his and he felt a strange warmth spread through his body as the light surrounding her moved toward him. He felt a new power rushing through his veins. He could sense his own power increasing as the light faded and she pulled away. He stared ahead blankly, stunned.

" Saaya," he said tonelessly. But her eyes closed, she exhaled deeply and started to fall sideways. His eyes widened. " Saaya!" he yelled. His hand lashed out and caught her. He shook her gently. " Saaya? Saaya? Saaya!"

She was completely still. He laid her on the floor carefully, hardly daring to believe what she had just done.

" She gave me her power—and her life." He mumbled. He didn't know what to do now. He raised a hand and stared at it. He felt ten times stronger than he had before. But now that she was gone because of it, did he really want it? Did he truly want this power in exchange for the life of the only one who had never feared him? The only one he ever truly cared about? He was torn between keeping this new power and the life of Saaya. Finally, he reached down and raised her back into a sitting position against his arm. She was unmoving. He could detect no energy, no power. No life.

" No." he murmured. " I want to become stronger, but not like this. It isn't worth that much."

He sighed, willed himself to go through with it, and promptly returned her power to her. The glow that had surrounded them minutes earlier appeared again and transferred to her body. It faded once more and he laid her back down. He covered her with the blanket and hurriedly got to his feet and left the room. She would reawaken soon and once again he didn't want to face her. As he made his way back to his room, he felt a painful wrench on his heart. This put a problem in his plans. He couldn't absorb her now, after this. She'd been willing to give up her life to make him stronger. He had returned her power to her. He just couldn't carry out his plan. Even he wasn't that evil. He just couldn't do it.

He slammed open his door and slammed it shut again, cracking the plaster. He stood in the middle of the floor, panting hard. Then, with a yell of fury, he whirled and bashed his fist against the wall, creating a warp in the wood and paint. He leaned his forehead against its smooth surface and grimaced. " What is happening to me?" he hissed.

Sesshomaru waited outside at dawn. It had been over two hours since Saeka had gone in to pack and she still hadn't come out yet. Everyone coming, which included InuYasha, a yawning Kagome, Sakura, Kaede and another of Kirara's kittens, Kirura, and Shippo, were all waiting outside beneath the big oak tree outside the village and looked as though they could all fall asleep. Kagome came down and yawned again. " Sesshomaru, is she ready yet?" she asked sleepily.

" No." he said exasperatedly. " That does it, I'm going in there."

" Hey!" Kagome perked up. " You can't just walk in on her like that! You're a guy, it's impolite!"

" Then kindly suggest something else." He grumbled, folding his arms.

" I'll go instead." She said snippily.

" Hurry up." He grumbled.

Kagome strode to the door, knocked and opened it cautiously.

" Saeka? Saeka, it's time to go." She whispered. It was very dark. The lamp had gone out long ago. Kagome stepped in. She made her way to the lamp on the table and tripped over something on the floor.

" I must have stepped on her bag." Kagome murmured. She used a match from her pocket to light the lamp and blew the match out. " Ahh, there. That's better. Now to—"

She turned, and her eyes widened.

" EEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHH!!! SESSHOMARU! SESSHOMARU!" Kagome shrieked. Sesshomaru, alarmed now, dashed into the hut and stopped dead in his tracks.

" SAEKA!" he shouted in a voice wavering on panic.

" Sesshomaru! What the hell is goin' on here-e-EEEEHHH!" InuYasha yelled when he arrived. He'd heard Kagome's scream all the way to the hill. Kaede came in and covered her mouth in horror.

Sesshomaru had the healer cradled in his arms, trying to wake her up. She had been lying on the floor, her eyes glazed, a dead look on her face.

" Saeka! Wake up, please!" he cried. Kaede knelt down and brushed Saeka's hair from her face. Her eyes narrowed and she bowed her head. " Her soul has been taken. She's nothing but an empty shell." She said gravelly.

" Who could have don—" Kagome said, but she was cut off as InuYasha suddenly snarled and ran from the hut. " Hey!" they heard him shout. " You!"

Everyone ran outside. Sesshomaru was the first to reach the spot where his brother was standing, looking out onto the roof. His eyes opened in horror.

" Kanna! Kagura!" InuYasha bellowed. " What have you done to Saeka?"

Kagura snickered and opened her fan across her face. " My sister has borrowed her soul for a while." She said. Kagome was fuming. " I thought you were on our side now!" she cried. She glanced at Sesshomaru. She almost screamed again. His eyes were blood red and he was growling loudly, his fangs starting to become exposed. He was revealing his true self, the one he usually kept contained so horrible was his fury.

" What are ye going to with her?" Kaede demanded.

" Kanna and I are going to destroy Naraku. The soul of the healer would make a great replacement of the moronic one that Hakudoshi put into one of Naraku's incarnations before he was absorbed. Mind you, once we destroy the incarnation, her soul will be torn apart."

Sesshomaru snarled. " Release her! NOW!" He yelled furiously. Kagura smirked at him. " How could you ever fall in love with a half-breed? She could never be your equal. She was only in the right place at the right time. Just like now, for instance."

She removed the feather from her hair. " We'll see you at the castle. Maybe you'll see Saeka. Bye now!"

She and Kanna took off into the morning sky. Sesshomaru stared bleakly after them. He sank to the ground, his head supported by his hand as he struggled to contain his anger.

" Saeka, no." he whispered.

Kagome stood nearby, unsure of what to say to him. She'd come to think highly of him as like a brother to her. To see him this upset was heart wrenching.

" Sesshomaru, we'll get Saeka back." She said determinedly. " I promise she'll be back in her body unscathed."

Sesshomaru looked at her out of the corner of his eye. He sighed heavily.

" Thank you, Kagome." He murmured. He went back into the hut. Kagome and InuYasha followed him.

They found him next to Saeka, staring down at her lifeless body with a terrible look on his face.

" I can't just leave her, but we can't bring her along this way." He snapped.

" Maybe one of the villagers could care for her." Kagome suggested. " I know there's at least one family who completely respects you, Sesshomaru. I'm sure they'd be happy to look after her until we can free her soul."

Sesshomaru looked up. For the first time, there seemed to be hope in his bleak eyes. He nodded. He picked Saeka up and got to his feet. Kagome led them out of the hut and toward another one a few spots down. She knocked on the door and a woman answered, rubbing her eyes wearily. " Lady Kagome, do you know how early it is?" she moaned.

" I'm afraid we've got a bit of trouble." Kagome said. She moved to reveal Saeka. The woman gasped. " The Healer! What happened to her?" she exclaimed.

" Her soul has been taken, and we cannot take her with us on our journey to get it back. Do you think you'd be willing to take care of her until we return?" Kagome asked. The woman nodded several times. Of course, of course, come in." she said. The three of them entered. By now, the rest of her household was awake. The two children were excited to see Sesshomaru, but were highly concerned about how angry he looked and the fact that The Healer was as if dead in his arms.

The woman, after quickly summarizing the situation to her husband, worked to set up a makeshift bed for Saeka in the corner. Sesshomaru made his way over there and set her down gently. The woman gazed down at The Healer blankly. " I'm so sorry." She said to Sesshomaru. The demon got to his feet.

" Please look after her." He mumbled.

" Of course. She'll be perfectly safe here, milord." She said, bowing slightly. Sesshomaru blinked in surprise. He hadn't heard that term in so long, he'd forgotten she was talking to him. He swept past her and stopped at the door, his head bowed.

While InuYasha and Kagome explained to the man what had happened, the little girl and her brother crept forward toward Sesshomaru. The little girl stood up and pulled gently on his sleeve. " Sesshy?" she asked. She and her brother were still too little to pronounce his full name, so they'd developed a nickname for him, mainly because they got more disastrous results trying to say the complete pronunciation than otherwise.

He glanced down at them.

" Sesshy? What's wrong?" The little girl asked. " You look sad."

Sesshomaru didn't want to tell them the details, so he decided to tweak them to make more sense to such young ears. " I am sad." He said.

" Why?"

" I'm leaving someone I love behind." He replied. The little girl looked back toward the body of The Healer. " Oh." She murmured. She beamed. " Don't worry, Sesshy, we'll take care of her." She squeaked. Her brother nodded his head vigorously. Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile just a little bit. He was reminded of Rin before her capture and change.

" I know you will." He said to them.

InuYasha and Kagome came up a few second later. They had seen the little exchange of words between the children and the demon, but they said nothing. Kagome thought it was cute how they called him Sesshy.

" You okay about this Sesshomaru?" InuYasha inquired as they left the hut and Saeka behind.

" I haven't much else to do." He replied. InuYasha stared at the ground. He couldn't help but think about all of the ill luck that had befallen Sesshomaru and Saeka for so long. It was like they were cursed and no matter what they did, the curse would always come back to haunt them. But he admired them that they always made the best of it. To InuYasha, having to leave a companion behind must be horrible. He couldn't imagine leaving Kagome behind like that.

They reached the top of the hill and prepared to leave. Kirura transformed and Sesshomaru, before forming the cloud he always used, took one last look back at the hut where they'd left Saeka. With a sigh, he rose up into the air and followed the others.

" I'm going to kill them." He growled.

A/N: Okay, I got a review saying that chapter 2 was corny. If anyone else thinks so, let me know and I'll go in and rewrite it. If no one else does, I'll let it be. I don't try to make them corny, but sometimes things don't work out as I hope they would. Besides, I'm busy fussing about what I'm planning to do to end the series. This isn't the best time for flames.


	11. The Power of Three Words

The Power of Three Words

Kagura flew herself and Kanna far above the land toward where they'd hidden the last incarnation Naraku had ever created. His name was Morok. He was sort of like a dragon, but he stood on two legs, like a human and had the head and forearms of a dragon. This included dysfunctional wings. But they made great tools for creating wind and bashing enemies. His soul was far too weak to sustain his great power for long periods of time. This was why Kanna had taken the soul of Saeka, The Healer. Kagura had enjoyed the reaction of them all when they'd discovered Saeka's empty body. Sesshomaru had been devastated. She'd particularly enjoyed letting him know it was her fault. It served him right for falling in love with a half-demon.

" Kagura." Kanna whispered. " We are almost to Morok's cave."

" Excellent. If I know Sesshomaru, he'll follow us there. He might get a little sidetracked from his original mission."

They soared on. Kagura became more anticipating of her scheme as each second passed. Soon, she'd get her revenge on Saeka.

InuYasha, over on Kirura behind Kagome called out to Sesshomaru, " Hey! How much further is the castle?"

" I'd say a few more miles. He probably wouldn't move it too far away from the old placement site. He's sure to be near where it last stood." Sesshomaru replied. " But first, we have to get Mononoke from the old site."

" Right." InuYasha yelled back.

After about twenty more minutes, Sesshomaru suddenly swerved downward and Kagome turned Kirura down as well.

" It's down there!" Sesshomaru yelled.

The group came to rest on the top of a forested plateau. Kagome could see plainly where the castle had once stood. There were wrecked buildings and stone everywhere. Sesshomaru padded forward and paused at the place where the gate had been. He turned back to them. " Mononoke is in there. At least he was when I last saw him." He called. " I'm going to go find him."

InuYasha and Kagome followed with Kirura in Kagome's arms.

" Where is he?" she asked Sesshomaru.

He was about to respond when a blood-curdling snarl met their ears and all three whirled around.

Two white wolves were standing behind them, baring their teeth and growling low at them. Only Sesshomaru seemed calm, as they started forward, eager for the upcoming kill. But as they drew nearer, the larger of the two paused and sniffed the air. He suddenly let out a whistling whine and charged forward, ramming into Sesshomaru and putting his front paws on his armor in excitement. Sesshomaru set him on the ground and ruffled the wolf's fur. " Mononoke, I told you I'd be back." He said. Mononoke whined and rolled over pathetically. Sesshomaru got to his feet and Mononoke shook himself off. He turned to InuYasha and Kagome and whined again. He looked up at Sesshomaru sadly.

" Saeka's soul was taken and she couldn't come." He murmured. " And, Saaya's gone missing. Do you know where the castle that used to stand here is, Mononoke?" he asked. Mononoke bobbed his head up and down. He then positioned himself so that he was facing north and looked back at them.

" He can't talk?" Kagome asked.

" We are unable to understand him." Sesshomaru said. " But he can understand us."

" Can he lead us to the new castle?" InuYasha asked. Mononoke looked up at him and his tongue fell from his mouth. He took off across the ground, leaving his wolf friend behind. Sesshomaru and InuYasha hurried after him while Kagome and Kaede climbed back onto Kirura.

The group followed easily as Mononoke led them up the steep slope toward the peak of the plateau. Sesshomaru kept a steady eye on the wolf as the forest surrounding them grew thicker and less navigable.

Finally, Mononoke seemed to slow down and everyone landed once more. Mononoke whined with his tail down and his ears flattened.

" Does that mean you can't take us any further?" Sesshomaru asked. Mononoke's head bobbed again. He turned and started up the trail.

" I think it means he can't lead us by air. We'll have to continue on foot." Kagome said. " Otherwise, we'd probably lose him. The castle must still be far away."

" I think it's more like he doesn't want us to be seen." InuYasha ventured.

" Whatever the reason, we should follow him." Kaede said from atop Kirura. " Saaya could be in real trouble around Naraku."

" Right." Sesshomaru said. " Let's go."

They followed the wolf up the mountain path, not sure where it would lead them, but hopefully, wherever the destination, Saaya would be at the end.

Naraku knew that Saaya had to die, he just wasn't sure when. He wanted to make her last few days as enjoyable as possible. This means, he let her go outside.

As he watched her run around, creating flame whips and practicing her magic, he felt himself enlightened by her presence in his castle. She'd done something to him, something drastic. He knew that the more time he spent stalling, the more time she'd stay alive and the harder it would be to absorb her. Every night, he went into her room, intending to kill her, and every night, he left disappointed. She was always so…beautiful, asleep, so sweet and innocent in her unawareness of his cold eyes on her. Yet even when she was awake, she cast a strange spell on him. Her mask was steadily becoming her real face. She was losing her fear of him.

Now, as he leaned on the wall of the castle and watched her practice, gracefully executing each move with care and precision, he smiled. It was starting to sink in. He was falling in love with his enemy's daughter.

Kagura and Kanna approached the creature at the back of the cave a few leagues away from Naraku's castle. He looked up at them menacingly. " Sisters." He grumbled.

" Good evening, Morok." Kagura said. " We have brought you a stronger soul."

Morok's head lifted in surprise. " A soul to empower me? Why?"

" Naraku is still alive by some unforeseen miracle. You are to destroy him." Kagura said. Morok appeared defiant. " I will not destroy my maker." He growled.

Kanna raised the mirror. " This soul is saturated with hate for Naraku." She whispered. " Once it has entered your body, you will find yourself bound by its hatred."

Morok peered at the glass. Reflected in it, was the face of a young woman with long, dark brown hair and emerald green eyes. His eyes widened. " A healer? This soul will do me no good at all!" he cried.

" Ah, but the girl within the mirror is quite powerful and part dragon herself. She will increase your strength ten-fold."

" I refuse to accept this soul." He snarled at them, turning away. Kanna raised the mirror at shoulder height. " You've no choice."

The mirror began to glow as she prepared to release the soul of Saeka. Morok cringed and backed up as far away as he could. " No! No!" he yelled. " I do not wish to destroy Naraku!"

Kanna was shaking as she tried to force the soul from the mirror. Kagura peered down at her. " What's taking so long? Give it to him!" she demanded.

" I am trying, Kagura. The soul is defiant." She said quietly, but without frustration, which was odd.

Suddenly, the mirror's surface cracked widely and Kanna's eyes widened.

" How can this be?" she said in wonder. As soon as this was said, the mirror exploded in white light—and shattered. Kanna gasped. " My mirror."

A strange white mist wafted up from the shattered remnants of the mirror and into the air. It was in the shape of a dragon. The misty dragon let out a cry and zoomed from the cave.

" That was the soul of Saeka! It's going back to its body!" Kagura cried in alarm. " We have to stop it!"

" There is one way to stop it." Kanna said. She bent down and lifted a large shard of the mirror. " Use this to absorb her soul. It can still be released. I will bring Morok later."

Kagura took the shard and hurried out of the cave, leaping into the air in hot pursuit of the soul as it whizzed across the landscape. She glared at it angrily.

" You won't get away. With either this, or taking Sesshomaru." She grumbled in fury.

Naraku marveled at how well Saaya could control her demonic flame. She was so young and yet she possessed the experience of her father's levels. He was watching her practice, though he was pretty sure she didn't know he was there.

After awhile, he decided to talk to her about it. He left his position and approached. She seemed a little surprised to see him, but she didn't appear scared.

" Hello." She said pleasantly.

" You are quite powerful, Saaya." Naraku said.

" Thank you. I still have a ways to go, though." She said. " Were you watching me?"

" Yes."

" Oh. Um, are you still going to kill me? You didn't have to return my power, you know." She said.

" You need it more than I." He said, turning to go.  
" Wait! You mean you're going to let me live?" she called after him.

" Yes. I'm letting you live." He said quietly. He couldn't think of a way to explain why. She sighed and turned back to her training.

Naraku returned to his place beside the wall. What was he going to do? He could sense a powerful demonic aura approaching, but he couldn't tell whose it was. It might be Sesshomaru, it might be Kagura and it might even be the dragon incarnation, Morok for all he knew. But he didn't have to worry about Morok. Morok was far too loyal to him to strike back like Hakudoshi, Kanna, the Infant, Kohaku and Kagura had. Morok often put himself in harm's way to protect Naraku. He wasn't a threat. But the others were, at least for now, during his perpetual weakened state. He had often considered an heir, but that would involve too much planning and work. Even he got mind-strain occasionally. It was tough coming up with all of those complicated schemes. He wouldn't even begin to think about how hard it was getting every little detail worked out so that the plan would go right.

He watched, impressed as Saaya's body suddenly exploded in flame and sent waves of it rocketing across the land. He ducked behind the wall as it reached him and smiled. She was good. She was very good.

" Naraku?" she called concernedly. " Hello? Are you okay?"

He stepped out from behind the wall. " I'm fine. That was amazing." He said. Saaya looked at the ground. " Thank you." She said. She was embarrassed. This surprised him. He figured she never got very many compliments on her powers. He couldn't understand why.

" Is that your key attack?"

" Yes. It's called Red Flame Inferno. I don't use it to full power very much, because it takes too much energy. It's powerful enough to torch a forest."

" Incredible." He said approvingly. She looked away. He shook his head bemusedly. If she was going to stay here, she was going to get a little appreciation for her powers. He no longer needed, or wanted them.

He preferred her to stay as she was.

Kagura never caught up with the soul and came back angry and frustrated. Kanna was rebuilding her mirror with wax and sealing the cracks with special spells. She looked up as Kagura returned. " The shard." She whispered. Kagura grudgingly handed it over and Kanna stuck it in place in the center.

" I didn't get it. She was too fast. Now, she'll wake up and come looking for us." She grumbled.

" No." Kanna said.

" Huh?"

" She will be very weak. She won't be able to move at all. Her soul will most likely make its way to its twin."

" Its twin?" Kagura wondered. " What does that mean?"

" Figure it out." Kanna said in as close to a snobby tone as she'd ever gotten before. Kagura mulled on it. Its twin, she thought. What does that mean? What does she mean twin?

Suddenly, she gasped. " Sesshomaru! She'll go to wherever Sesshomaru is! Kanna, we have to get Morok down to the castle right now."

" He has died." Kanna said drearily. Kagura's eyes widened. " Died? How?" she inquired suspiciously.

" He has torn out his throat. He would rather die than betray Naraku." She whispered. Kagura let out a groan of frustration and anger. " Perfect! Our one good weapon to eliminate Naraku for good has gone cowardly on us. Now what do we do?"

Kanna looked up from her shattered mirror. " Nothing." She said.

Sesshomaru, InuYasha, Kagome, Kirura, Sakura and Kaede stopped for the night about a mile from the castle. Mononoke went off to sniff around and Kagome let Sakura toddle about after the long ride. Kaede started work on a fire and InuYasha jumped up into the canopy to have a look around. Sesshomaru, however, seemed blanker than usual and sat down against a tree, staring at the ground. Kagome noticed this and got up. " Sesshomaru?" she murmured. " Are you okay?"

He didn't look up. " I'm fine, Kagome." He muttered. She sat down a few feet away. " Is it about Saeka?"

He nodded and turned away. As he did so, Sakura teetered up and stared up at him, her gold eyes bright with curiosity. For reasons no one could fully explain, she seemed fascinated of her uncle and would stare at him constantly for the longest times. Sesshomaru learned to go about his business and ignore her. He'd accepted the role of being a father quite easily, but being an uncle would probably never sink in as well.

" Sesshy!" Sakura cried happily. She'd heard the village kids calling him that and had learned that that was his name. It obviously wasn't but what else was a toddler supposed to call him? His name was four syllables long and Sakura was barely able to talk at all. Kagome often wondered whether Sesshomaru had had problems learning to say his own name when he was little.

Sesshomaru looked down at his niece. " Hello, Sakura." He said tonelessly.

Sakura got up and went over to look him right in the face. He stared right back at her. Kagome snickered as Sakura suddenly grabbed a small portion of his hair and tugged. Sesshomaru made a face, sighed and gently pulled his hair from the child's grasp, bringing it around over his shoulder so it hung away from her. Sakura stuck out her lower lip and muttered some jumbled nonsense. But her attention was quickly distracted by the colorful pattern on his kimono by the bone armor. It was really a simple pattern actually, red and white flowers in one designated section on his left shoulder, but it was enough to keep her busy. Sesshomaru sighed again and closed his eyes. " If she tries to take this thing away again, I'm setting her in a tree." He grumbled, indicating the fluffy.

" You'd better not. I'll let you when she's older, but InuYasha would get mad and you know it." Kagome reprimanded. InuYasha was a little overprotective of his daughter occasionally. Sesshomaru was careful of what he said and did around Sakura, but sometimes, she irritated him a little too much. He remembered once, she'd babbled consistently and followed just about everywhere until finally, he jumped up onto the roof and stayed there until Kagome came to take her in. InuYasha had thought it hilarious that a little girl half Rin's age could bug him so much.

Most of the time, Sakura stayed within limits of his tolerance. But while he had zoned out, she had grabbed his hair again. He gave her 'the look' and got to his feet. " I don't know how you put up with her, Kagome." He said. Kagome smiled. " You did with Saaya. It's really not all that different. But there is one difference. Saaya always ran off. Sakura stays in one place."

She scooped up her daughter and carried her over to Kaede. Sesshomaru looked into the deeper part of the forest. He started off without a word to anyone. By the time they turned, he was gone.

Sesshomaru made his way through the underbrush and thought. He recalled how Saeka had decided to tag along once a few days after he saved her from the river. She had told him about her past and shown him the burn scars on her arms. He hated them and he hated the men who did that to her, even though he couldn't have done anything at the time because he didn't know her yet. He wanted to make them pay for her pain, but she had forbidden it. She said she'd rather keep them and the dishonor she got with them than cause more pain.

Sesshomaru stood perfectly still with his eyes closed, listening to the sounds of the forest all around him. The last time he'd truly listened was the night he slipped into a coma, the night that had changed his life forever. It was the night that Saeka appeared.

He missed her so much. If only he'd stayed with her, then she could probably be with him now, or waiting back at the campsite. He missed her perpetual cheerful disposition, her wisdom whenever things were going wrong for everyone and the warm aura she always gave off to everyone around her. When Kagome, Sango and Rin had fetched her from her cave at Mt. Hakurei, she'd been cold, distant and reclusive. Now, she was willing to help her friends and family at any cost. He swore to himself and Saeka, that he would kill Kagura and Kanna. He would kill Naraku, for all he'd done and for all his incarnations have done.

He had to.

Saaya lay on her back on the grass staring up at the sky when he came back over, wondering if maybe she'd gotten heat stroke. He stared down at her curiously. " Saaya? What are you doing?"

" Hi. I got overheated." She said.

" You aren't going to cool off by lying in the hot Sun." he pointed out.

" I see where you might get that, but I actually am cooling off. It's refreshing. I don't know why. It's better than the lake back at the village. Too cold for me." She said.

Naraku shook his head. " Why don't you come back inside?" he suggested.

" Sure."

She flipped right side up and shrugged. He started toward the door and she followed.

" You know, you're really nice." She said suddenly. He paused, surprised.

" What?"

" You're really nice." She said again.

" What do you mean?" he asked, confused. Saaya rolled her eyes. " I mean, you're really nice. You've been like that since I came, you talk to me rather than keep me cooped up to rot from lack of sunshine, and even when I give you my power when you say you need it, you return it to me."

Naraku pondered on this. What she was describing wasn't the self he used to know, the one that never hesitated to kill victims. She was describing a different Naraku. One who was a total opposite of what he was now.

" You aren't afraid of me, then?" he asked. She laughed. " Of course not! I really like you!" she said. She smiled and continued on toward the door. He waited a minute, repeating what she'd just said to him in his head. She really liked him. That was new. He knew that he loved her, but he wasn't sure about her own thoughts. Was this a hint, or was it just a compliment?

She stopped at the door. " Don't tell me you're going to try to cool off like I do." She called teasingly. His mouth formed a straight line and he continued on.

He'd have to wait and see.

A/N: You all thought she was going to say something different, I'm sure. Sorry. One of my reviewers said this story is a lot like Beauty and The Beast. Hmm, I always thought it was more of a Romeo and Juliet thing. Heck, what do I know? I just write the thing. La dee dah, la dee dee. Enjoy the chapter!


	12. Bizarre Guard of Naraku's Castle

Bizarre Guard of Naraku's Castle

InuYasha was the first to spot it. He was jumping across the ground rather than running. He suddenly yelled in triumph and pointed forward. " There it is!" he called. Truth be told, the castle was in sight upon the hill, surrounded by trees and an abandoned village. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. " Finally." He murmured.

" Let's go people!" Kagome called. " We have to get Saaya out of there!"

_If she's still alive_, Kagome added in her mind.

They landed about forty feet from the gate. As they were nearing the gate, a strong wind suddenly swept up, knocking almost all of them off balance. Sesshomaru was the only one who kept his footing. Kagome picked herself up off the earth and groaned. " What was that?" she grumbled.

" It's Kagura! I'd recognize that scent anywhere!" InuYasha snapped. Kagome grabbed Sakura and Kirura and backed away several feet, since without her arrows she was literally defenseless. Kaede, however, had hers and cocked one determinedly. " Get behind me, Kagome." She commanded.

Sesshomaru drew the Tokijjin and InuYasha whipped out Tetsuaiga.

" Kagura!" Sesshomaru called. " We know you're here. Come out."

" Ah, you're a cleverer hound than I thought you were. I had thought this was a good hiding place." She replied, jumping down from a tree beside the gate. InuYasha made a face. " Good hiding place? You're in plain sight, idiot!" he yelled. Kagura chuckled and spread her fan in front of her face. " What do you want me to do? Run away and hide like my cowardly creator?" she asked.

" You could step aside and let us through, traitor." InuYasha snarled.

" I think not!" Kagura cried, swishing her fan sideways and sending dozens of jagged wind spears shooting toward them. Sesshomaru leapt forward with the light whip and slashed them all away while InuYasha dashed ahead and yelled,

"_Wind Scar!_"

Kagura jumped up into the air as the wind scar reached her and landed out of the way. She turned to them, her fan folded up again. " After all Naraku has done to me, I should be the one to destroy him." She yelled. Sesshomaru raised the sword in his hand. It crackled to life with flaming blue energy fanning out of the blade. He brought it up above his head and slashed it down, hurtling a powerful wave of lightning at the wind demon. Kagura made a face of fright and knelt down, covering her head with her arms. She screamed as it struck and sent her flying backward, slamming into the wall and falling to the ground. Hissing in anger, she got to her feet, clutching her right arm. " How dare you." She rasped. She staggered to her feet and whipped her fan out. " You…YOU!" she shrieked, pulling the fan back and whipping it in his direction.

Just as the razor sharp blades were about to strike their victim, a flash of light erupted from the trees and swallowed them and everyone around them. When the light vanished, the blades were gone, but something silvery was hunched over on the ground. Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he slowly approached. The thing stood up.

" Saeka?" Sesshomaru muttered. " Saeka, is that…what are you…?" he stammered with the words. Saeka smiled. " I missed you, my dearest." She said in a whisper of a voice. Kagura was shaking hard. " No! I knew I should have killed you when I had the chance!" she screamed, rushing forward. Saeka just watched as Kagura came at her with the blade-fans—and passed directly through her.

Kagura turned back in surprise. " Huh?"

" Kagura, you forget, I'm separated from my body at present. I'm a spirit. I came in search of my missing half." She said.

Kagura grimaced bitterly and looked toward Sesshomaru. " The missing half, huh?" she grumbled. She sighed. " It figures."

She let out a horrible scream and flung another batch of deadly blades at the demon. This time, Sesshomaru was prepared and easily sliced them away. Kagura leapt out of the way as he lunged at her with the sword. InuYasha suddenly appeared out of nowhere and swung viciously at her with the Tetsuaiga. Kagura was hit by the side of the sword and sent sprawling on the ground. She raised herself up stiffly and glowered at them. She was both awed and a little intimidated by how good a team they made. InuYasha started to activate the wind scar, but Sesshomaru stepped up. " Let me handle this one, InuYasha. She stole something very dear to me and I'd like to repay her." He said quietly. InuYasha hummed and nodded. He sheathed the sword and backed away. Sesshomaru stepped forward, brandishing the Tokijjin menacingly. " Your time is up, Kagura." He said. Somewhere deep within her heart, Kagura knew that she had no more energy and that he was right. Her life suddenly turned black with fear of drying, but began to settle into the calm gray of acceptance as he charged forward, aiming the sword at her heart with a stony expression on his pale face. When the sword was plunged into her heart and gone completely through, she felt surprisingly little pain. In fact, whatever pain she could feel was a clean, pure pain. His aim had been true; she would die quickly.

She fell back against the earth with a gusty sigh. Now was the time, she thought. Her eyes moved upward. His sword's demonic aura had already burned her blood from the blade. He had sheathed it.

" So this is it." She whispered as she felt her last breaths coming through. She chuckled weakly. " I always…always admired you, Sesshomaru."

Her breath hissed from her body as she said his name in her final sentence. As they watched, her body suddenly crumpled into a fine white dust, which was then scattered in an unseen wind. Sesshomaru stared down where she had been for a moment and then turned to Saeka who was watching him sadly. " It seems she was fond of you, Sesshomaru." She said.

" She had no hope." He replied. Despite the darkness of his words, they were true. He turned to the castle gate. " Let's go." He said. He looked at Saeka.

" Are you going to be okay like that?" he asked her. She nodded. " Yes. Nothing but another spirit being can hurt me. I'll be fine."

He smiled slightly. " I'm glad." He said.

A/N: I officially apologize to those of you who loved Kagura. I don't really have much else to say. I did publish a short Oneshot called The Reveries of Izayoi. It's a prelude to a series I'm planning to do after I end this one in a few books. WAAAH!! I don't want it to end! But, I probably should soon. I've been working on it so hard, Naraku's been hanging out in my dreams at night. That's the LAST thing I need! R&R!


	13. Upwelling of Truth

Upwelling of Truth

Saaya was outside again and practicing once more. But this time was slightly different. Here, Naraku had agreed to help her in combat by sparring with her. Though he was still quite weak, he still had a few abilities that he was able to use. But he never went easy on her. He was still quite fast and his weakened state had developed a power within him to paralyze his enemies. His eyes would turn bright purple and Saaya would find herself stunned. He'd then knock her to the ground. What he was trying to do was teach her to break from the spell and fight back before he could strike. Every time, she resisted more ardently, until finally, she was able to throw the spell off altogether. When this happened, Naraku had felt that he'd achieved something totally new and different. He liked that he'd made her proud of what she could do. Whenever she got something right, he'd compliment on her performance, noting tiny details she needed work on until they were perfect. When she got something wrong, he would guide her to the solution as best as he could. She was becoming quite powerful. He noted that unlike her father, she was always cheerful and always happy to see him when he came to watch her, or help her. If she did something wrong, or was defeated, she always sprang back up, eager to keep trying. It was like her flame was the source of her energy. It was a never-quenched bellows in a forge, always pumping energy and life through her body. Naraku could no longer bear the thought of killing Saaya. He knew he'd never get anywhere without her. She gave him reason to live. He no longer wanted his power back so he could destroy her family. He wanted them back now so that he could protect her effectively. He knew that once his power was restored, she'd be perfectly safe around him, since he still reflexively transformed occasionally. Also, he didn't believe that if she felt the same about him as he did her, that he was good enough for her yet. He found it astonishing how much he'd changed in contrast of his old self. He thought of this every night as he entered her room and kept watch over her for several hours at a time. The old Naraku would have inflicted as much pain in the process of absorbing her as possible. Even if he were to still be planning on it in the near future, he'd make it as painless as he could. He didn't seem to trust himself at night when he was asleep, afraid that he might transform in his sleep and attack her without the either of them knowing it. That was why he watched over her at night. He found solace in her presence that he knew he would never find anywhere else.

Now, as she trained in the courtyard, he knew that today, he would finally tell her. He wanted her to know now, while she still could. The demonic aura he'd sensed earlier was almost at the castle gates. She had to know now.

" Saaya!" he called to her. She paused in mid-creation of a flame whip.

" Yes?" she replied. He hesitated.

" Um, come here, please."

Saaya hurried over. Her face was slightly flushed from the heat and her own power. " What do you need?" she asked. He wanted to yell in frustration. He should have thought of how he would say this before he'd come out. Then it hit him. He had thought of the words, they'd just left him at the worst of times. He'd read about things like that, but he'd never figured it would happen to him. He grimaced. Saaya blinked. " O-okay. That was a little weird. Are you okay?" she asked. He snapped out of his trance. " Yes. I'm, I'm fine, Saaya. There was something I've been needing to tell you." He said.

" Shoot." She said pleasantly. He paused. He was about to say something, when his sixth sense and natural ability to sense auras went into a frenzy of warning. The owner of the powerful aura had arrived. He gasped.  
" Saaya, I'll tell you later. Something's coming." He said. He knew full well who it was, but he was determined to stay put for Saaya's sake. He knew that Sesshomaru wouldn't be happy about this.

" Naraku, what's happening? My heart's pounding like crazy." Saaya said, nervous.

"It'll be fine." He said. Though he wasn't sure he believed himself. He braced as the one demon he hated more than any other appeared at the gate. Saaya inhaled sharply.

" Dad!" she cried. She ran forward, and Naraku made no motion to stop her. She jumped up and threw her arms around Sesshomaru's neck. " Dad! I'm so happy to see you!" she cried. She pulled away. He stared down at her gravelly.

" Are you all right, Saaya?" he asked.

" Yes. I was taken care of. He says he knows you." She said happily, gesturing to Naraku with a broad smile. She didn't see her father's face darken.

InuYasha, Kagome, Kaede, Saeka's spirit, Mononoke and Kirura appeared and InuYasha drew Tetsuaiga. Saaya noticed this, however and cocked an eyebrow. " Do you know him, too, InuYasha?" she asked curiously. She was a little concerned that he'd drawn the sword at someone who seemed to Saaya to be a friend. She looked back at Naraku. He had on the bleakest expression she'd ever seen. She looked from her father to Naraku and back again. " Dad? What's going on?" she asked worriedly. Suddenly, Sesshomaru's hand gripped Saaya's shoulder and started to push her back toward the gate. " Get out of here, Saaya. I want you to get as far from here as possible." He said, drawing the sword as Saeka came and took their daughter, despite her being a spirit. Saaya didn't seem to notice her mother's present condition. Her gaze was focused on her father's sword, aimed at Naraku. Her mind quickly put together the rest of the horrifying puzzle. She gasped. " No! Dad, are you going to kill him?" she cried. He turned slightly. "Yes. I am." He replied.

Saaya covered her mouth in terror. " No! Dad, no! He isn't evil, he hasn't done anything to me!" she yelled. Sesshomaru pulled the sword back and started forward, gaining speed as he went. Naraku didn't move. Saaya broke away from Saeka and charged after her father, pushing all of her power to her legs. She bounded forward and slammed into him, knocking his attack astray and, wasting no time, jumped to her feet and threw herself in front of Naraku as Sesshomaru stood up angrily. " Saaya. What was that for?" he growled.

" Don't kill him!" Saaya cried. Sesshomaru held up the sword threateningly. Naraku didn't even flinch. He had a strange feeling his life would finally end today. Saaya shook her head. " No! Dad, please!' she begged. Sesshomaru took a step closer and held the sword out at arm's length. " Move away, Saaya." He said.

" No! You'll kill him!" she cried defiantly.

" Saaya, move away!"

" He hasn't hurt me! Please! He's helped me! I'm so much better skilled than I was because of him!"

" Move, Saaya." Sesshomaru ordered, growing impatient. He was but a few feet away now.

" Dad, please." She whispered.

Sesshomaru slowly advanced, his eyes stony, his expression grave. " Saaya, leave here, now." He said menacingly. Saaya was beginning to cry softly. " If you kill him, you'll have to kill me too." She said.

" Don't say such silly things, now leave." He raised his sword.

" Dad, I love him!" she cried desperately. Her father's eyes widened and he dropped his sword. It clattered to the ground and he froze. Sesshomaru's eyes began to glow red and he revealed fangs where his teeth had been moments before. " NOW!" he yelled. Saaya shrieked and jumped back a bit, startled. But she whimpered and bowed her head. She turned to Naraku and said shakily, " I'm sorry."

He gave her an encouraging smile. " I'll be okay, Saaya." He said quietly.

Sobbing, she slowly made her way to her mother's spirit and the others. Saeka embraced her daughter and started to lead her away from the courtyard, up the mountain trail. Saaya was crying silently the entire time. " I loved him, mom." She said. Saeka hugged her daughter. " I know, dear." She said truthfully. She knew what it meant to be punished for loving someone. In this case, a demon.

About halfway up the trail, the telltale sound of Sesshomaru's Dragon Strike rent the air and they whirled to see the enormous silhouette of the blue dragon rising into the air, crackling with energy before it vanished as quickly as it had come. Saaya screamed. " NO!"

She broke away and dashed back down the trail. Saeka tried to catch up with her. " Saaya, wait! It's too late!' she cried, but Saaya was oblivious to everything but returning to him.

Saaya arrived in the courtyard just as Sesshomaru was returning the sword to its sheath. He glanced up as she ran in. " We're going." He said coldly. Saaya stood stock still, gazing in horror at the huddled form on the ground several yards away.

Sesshomaru grabbed her arm as he passed and tried to drag her away, but she pulled back. " Let me go!" she yelled. Fast as light, she slashed at him with her claws, opening a large gash in his hand and then running over to Naraku. Sesshomaru stared at the gash and shook his head.

Over a ways, avoiding the attack by Tokijjin, InuYasha and Kagome stared.

" She attacked her own father." Kagome said, bewildered.

" I can't believe she actually loved Naraku. How anyone could care about that creep is beyond me." He said.

Saeka appeared in the gate and hurried to Sesshomaru. " How did that happen?" she exclaimed, seeing his hand. He flicked his head in Saaya's direction. She was over by Naraku, trying to wake him up.

" She did that?" Saeka gasped. He nodded.

" He's bewitched her." He said darkly.

Saaya, over beside Naraku, tried desperately to awaken him. " Please!" she begged tearfully. " Please, don't be dead!"

To her shock, he opened his eyes. She could see that they were going dull.

" Saaya." He whispered. He tried to raise himself up, but he fell back with a sigh. " I told you I'd be okay." He murmured weakly. Saaya carefully pulled him into a sitting position and supported him as gently as she could. She started to cry again. " Please, don't die on me." She sobbed.

" Saaya, you tried to protect me. I should have told you sooner. I said I knew your father. We were enemies."

" You mean he wasn't trying to kill you because you kidnapped me? Oh what does he know? What's done is done, there's no sense in trying to redo the past. What matters now is how much you mean to me. Please don't leave me!"

Naraku smiled feebly. " I wish I could fulfill that desire." He said quietly. Saaya swallowed. " No. Please, no. I love you. You can't leave me. Not now!"

" I love you as well, Saaya. I have for some time, now. But even if I lived, your father wouldn't allow it."

" Do you think I care? I'm stronger now and I can do what I like. If that means disobeying him and risk being disowned, fine." She said rebelliously. " I'll even give you some of my power if it would help." She said. She was willing to give him everything she had.

" You'd only weaken yourself. I wanted the power I used to have to protect you effectively. I had almost reached that goal."

His breathing was becoming increasingly labored and heavy. Saaya clung to him and tried to encourage him to stay strong.

" Please." She whispered. His eyes had closed.

" Saaya, I'm so tired." He murmured.

Saaya, tears filling her eyes looked at the ground. " I will always love you." She muttered. His eyes closed again.

" Saaya." He whispered. He exhaled deeply and fell limp.

He was gone.

Saaya felt the new sadness wrack her body and she screamed long and loud, not caring who heard it or not.

Sesshomaru was utterly shocked at what he'd heard. Naraku had wanted his past power only to protect Saaya? He actually loved her?

When his daughter's distraught cries reached his ears, he suddenly felt something new in his heart. Shame for what he had done. He backed up a step.

" How can this be?" he wondered aloud.

Saeka came up beside him. He looked at her in disbelief. " Saeka, why did she fall in love with our enemy?" he demanded.

" Sesshomaru, do you remember all of the prejudice we underwent from humans and demons alike, just because we were together? The reason we fled from the world we knew in the first place?" she asked.

" Of course."

" This situation was ridiculously similar. Saaya tried to protect him, as he had said he wanted to do for her. Did you notice how little of a fight he put up, even though he was weak? Wouldn't the real Naraku have put up as much a struggle and made it hard for you to bring him down?"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. " You're right. He was far too easy to kill. Even in his weakened state, he would have fought. But how can you be so calm about it? Have you forgotten all he's done to us?" " No." Saeka said quietly. " I have not forgotten. I have forgiven." She looked over at Saaya. She had lain down the body of her beloved friend and was resting her head over his heart, as though listening for a pulse. Sesshomaru sighed. " Saeka, take her home. There is something I have to do before I can leave." He said. Saeka nodded.

After much coaxing, she managed to persuade Saaya to leave Naraku's body behind and return to the village. Saaya cast her father a pitiful glance as she passed.

He'd expected her to be furious with him, or to glare at him, but instead, she smiled and said, " Thank you for coming to get me."

After they all had gone, Sesshomaru approached the body of his nemesis and stared at it. His face was peaceful, serene. He had died without any regrets, as his incarnation, Kagura had.

Sesshomaru could almost hear the voice of Naraku, promising Saaya that he had wanted his power only to protect her.

Sesshomaru sighed wearily. He was getting too old for this.

A/N: I was always dreading coming to this part. I didn't want to kill Naraku, but I did. I know that a couple of you have changed your opinions of him after awhile and I know that at least one of you probably doesn't approve of Naraku loving Saaya and vice versa. But I actually got this idea from a scene in the second movie where Kagome ducks down onto the rafter as InuYasha prepares to attack Kaguya and suddenly, out of nowhere, Naraku appears and intercepts the attack getting blown to pieces in the process and inadvertent protecting Kagome from Kaguya. That's where this whole idea came from. Oh well. La dee dah, la dee dee! Enjoy the chappie!! Hehe. I'm hyper.


	14. The Journey's End?

The Journey's End?

Saaya sat beside the big oak tree up on the hilltop. She couldn't believe it had been almost a day since she'd gotten back. One good thing, a new baby had been born in the village and Saeka had returned to normal, though still quite weak and in need of frequent rest. Her father was still lagging behind somewhere. She knew she should probably hate him for killing Naraku, but she didn't. She didn't hate him for what he'd done. Even now, only hours after returning, she still felt a connection to Naraku. She still felt his life force nearby. But he wasn't alive. Her father's dragon strike was a terrible power. She shuddered at the mere memory of it.

She jumped as footsteps padded up the hill and Kagome sat down beside her. " Hey, Saaya." She said.

" Hey aunt, Kagome." Saaya murmured.

" How are you doing?"

" Okay I guess. Especially after just losing someone important to me."

" Saaya, Sesshomaru couldn't help but be angry at him. Naraku has done a lot of cruel things to all of us. Especially InuYasha."

" He never told me." Saaya whispered. Kagome sighed.

" I'm sorry that had to happen, Saaya." She said.

Saaya shook her head and sighed. " Don't worry about it. One good thing, I have my brother back."

Kagome smiled.

That night, Saaya crept out onto the hilltop where Mononoke was waiting for her. His tongue hung out as she arrived.

Sister, it's been far too long. He said.

" I know. I wish I could go back and erase all that's happened in the past few weeks. But I can't. I love someone who's dead, and I miss him terribly. I should be angry with father, but I'm not." She said, turning away. Mononoke whined.

I know how you feel. I was watching over you at the castle, though you never saw me. I know how that half-demon felt about you. He was always near. He always came in while you were sleeping and watched over you for many hours. 

" You make it sound like he's a perverted stalker." Saaya commented dryly.

He was in love with you. Mononoke said. Saaya sighed and scratched the wolf's ears absently. " I know. I loved him. I would have given him everything if it would have healed him."

Mononoke panted, his tongue flapping about. Saaya, you'll see him again someday. He's in the netherworld, where there is no pain. He's waiting for you to arrive. You know that. 

Saaya looked up into the sky at the full moon. In a couple of days, her uncle would turn human once more and she'd lose a fraction of her abilities, just as her mother always did. But Saeka always lost everything. She already looked human, so no drastic, noticeable changes were well, noticeable. Saaya closed her eyes.

" Are you in connection with the netherworld?" she asked Mononoke.

All animals are to a certain degree. 

" Tell him this. He will always be in my heart. I will never love another, as long as I shall live, for the sake of his memory. I will think of him everyday and send my thoughts to him in the wind. I know he will always be with me, even though I do not see him. Can you do that?"

No promises. The wolf growled. Saaya smiled. " Thank you, Mononoke." She whispered.

They both fell silent as they watched the clouds drift through the inky sky, illuminated by the silver moon. A night owl called in the distance and she heard a flutter in the trees as it took off. For all she knew, it could be Naraku in disguise, coming to see her. A small part of her willed him to still walk the earth, but most of her kept faith in him nonetheless.

She sighed and stared out over the horizon.

The wind had begun to blow around the castle, billowing Sesshomaru's silvery hair around his face, though he paid it no heed. Instead, he sighed and glanced at the sky for a moment. Then, he refocused his gaze.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and saw them, the ambassaries of the netherworld, swarming Naraku's body. He extended the sword.

He slashed it viciously at the little creatures, hearing their screams as they were torn apart. He sheathed the sword and turned around, walking slowly away.

" Come near my daughter, and I shall kill you." He hissed.

Naraku barely heard him.

A/N: How was that for a mysterious ending? I've yet 'trapped' myself into another story, but frankly, I don't care! I love my series, and I'll write it until I can write no more! I hope this is a good chapter. I know it's short, but oh well. I got a lot of reviews, some of which were sad ones about Naraku's death. And yes, Seiko-no Neiko, you were right. I brought him back to life. You know, you're my number one critic, but that's totally awesome! It helps me write better, so thank you! The next book after this one is called SAEKA'S DARKNESS. It's actually a four-page long Oneshot about some nightmares Saeka has that have to do with her past. I'll upload the actual chapter book tomorrow. The next book following Beneath The Endless Sky is connected to the series, despite its shortness. Also, I published a short Oneshot called The Reveries of Izayoi in case anyone is interested. This Oneshot I just mentioned is going to become the series I'll start after this one is over in a few books. So keep your eyes pealed!


End file.
